


Cherry Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch are bored as school starts back next week after Christmas vacation, so they go to Drell who decides to take them to Notre Dame in Paris to the Feast of Fools and they learn to not judge others simply based on appearance when they meet Quasimodo.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus were inside one day as it was snowing endlessly and looked rather dull outside.

"Back to school next week..." Cherry sighed as their Christmas vacation was over and now the slow and long part of the school year would start.

"Yeah..." Atticus agreed dully.

Cherry and Atticus groaned as they looked bored out of their minds.

"Must find way to keep self from dying from boredom." Patch said dramatically.

Atticus chuckled.

Cherry fell flat on her back and folded her arms. "I'm ready for the afterlife..."

"Drell, please come and tell us that we have a mission!" Mo begged.

Cherry and Atticus groaned from boredom.

"That's it, I'm going over there!" Cherry climbed up the stairs to personally see Drell, not caring about what the consequences would be, especially since he enjoyed tormenting her.

"I'm coming with." Atticus said.

Mo and Patch waited behind. Cherry slammed the door open and wlked with Atticus and the door shut behind them which summoned the thunder and lightning.

"I wonder how it'll go?" Patch said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine with Atticus there." Mo soothed as she pet the puppy.

"So bored..." Patch sighed as he stared out at the very dull winter day outside.

Atticus and Cherry soon arrive at Drell's office. The secretary greeted them, but then noticed they were going past her desk and she ran to the office door and leaned on it.

"Come on, Margie, let us in." Atticus said.

"I can't let anyone in the office unless they have a scheduled appointment." Margie folded her arms at them as she prevented them from going to see the warlock in person.

"Either get out of our way or else we'll have to move you out of our way ourselves." Cherry said.

Margie glared.

"Atticus, if you would?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon grabbed Margie and tied her up on to a magic proof pole that he created.

"Let me out!" Margie demanded.

Atticus and Cherry ignored her and barged into the office.

Drell looked up. "Ah, Atticus, Cherry, what a surprise."

"Your secretary wouldn't let us in." Atticus said.

"Oh, she wouldn't, would she?" Drell looked angry at that. "Well maybe I should see her before she goes home tonight."

"I left her tied up on a magic proof pole." Atticus said.

Drell then made a note of that.

"Drell, it's boring at home..." Cherry sighed. "There's nowhere to go, there's nothing to do, we're absolutely bored to death until school starts next week."

Atticus nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are bored to tears..." Drell frowned.

"Please tell us that there is a mission for us." Atticus said.

Drell hummed. "Well... You have all been so good lately and since this is a very dull, dull winter, how about we travel instead?"

"Travel?" Cherry asked.

"I'll take you all on a nice vacation to Paris," Drell smiled. "When Hilda and I were younger, there used to be the Feast of Fools every January 6th when we weren't visiting Adam."

"That sounds perfect." Atticus said.

"Will it be snowy?" Cherry asked. "All this winter is depressing me."

"But Cherry, you like being depressed." Atticus reminded.

"That's not the point," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I'm dying of boredom over here."

"Don't worry, there won't be any snow." Drell said.

"Score." Cherry smirked, hating the winter for a change when she normally didn't mind because it gave her an excuse to stay inside, but the cabin fever often got to her if it was too much even for her.

"Give me about an hour," Drell told them. "Go back to where you were and I'll take you back in time to have fun."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Drell roughly patted them both on the heads. "Now, get outta here, you scamps."

Atticus and Cherry soon went back to where they were.

"So, when are we going?" Mo asked excitedly.

"Whenever Drell's ready which could be forever..." Cherry replied.

"Oh, come on!" Patch groaned.

"I know..." Cherry said.

Mo banged her head against the wall. "This winter is NEVER going to end!"

"Oh, Mo, don't say that, of course it will..." Atticus soothed.

"When?!" Mo exclaimed.

"Mo, please calm down..." Atticus tried to relax her.

"This winter has been going on too long!" Mo sounded hysterical. "I'm sick of snow! Everyday, it's snow, snow, snow! HOW ABOUT A LITTLE SUN FOR ONCE, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK, IS IT?!"

Atticus soon splashed her with water to calm her down. Mo blinked.

Atticus smiled nervously. "Better?"

"Much better." Mo nodded.

Atticus smiled and then hugged her.

"I really hate winter though..." Mo pouted. "I prefer Spring."

After a while, Drell finally appeared.

"Drell, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy to see you!" Cherry ran to the warlock and kissed his feet.

"Wow." Drell said.

Cherry continued.

Drell smiled, then kicked her in her stomach which flung her back. "Okay, who wants to go to the Feast of Fools?"

"We do!" the four cheered.

"Come on!" Drell took out his wand.

"Lead the way." Atticus said.

Drell then kept his wand secure as he took them into the closet and brought them into a different part of the Other Realm.

"Where are we?" Patch asked.

"The Timestream." Drell replied as there were doors of every century.

"Timestream?" Patch asked.

"This is where all the times in the world come together..." Drell said as he came in front of one door to open it to show a group of dinosaurs with cave people. "Such as the Stone Age."

"So, which one are we going to?" Mo asked.

"Right this way." Drell said as he led them the 15th century.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

Drell put his hand on the doorknob.

"So, there's no snow here?" Mo asked.

"Not this year." Drell nodded.

"That's a relief." Mo smiled.

Drell then opened the door which made a bright light cast over them.

The four flinched from the bright light as they were given appropriate clothes for the time period and they were in the year 1428. They were in front of Notre Dame Cathedral as the bells were being rung in the morning.

"Maybe we should go to where the bells are." Mo said.

"What about the festival?" Patch pouted.

"We'll worry about that later, I've always wanted to visit Notre Dame." Mo smiled before dashing off.

"Mo, get back here!" Atticus went after his girlfriend as Patch and Cherry then followed.

"They have plenty of time to get to the festival." Drell said.

A younger Hilda was walking with an old friend, Belle. "So, read anything good lately?"

"I'm in the middle of this book where there's a beanstalk and an ogre and this boy who trades his cow for the beans, but they're actually magic," Belle explained. "Hilda, do you believe in magic?"

"Oh, I believe it has to be seen to be believed..." Hilda chuckled shyly.

This certain voice seemed to stop Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch in their tracks.

"Are you coming to the festival?" Hilda asked Belle.

"I'll have to see what's going on with my father first..." Belle replied. "I'll see you around."

"See you, Belle." Hilda smiled and waved.

"Was that Belle?" Mo asked.

"It couldn't be..." Cherry replied. "...Could it?"

"I guess this was before she met the Beast." Patch guessed.

The others nodded as Belle seemed to be the isolated bookworm in town like she was before they all went to the castle to switch places with Maurice to save his life.

Hilda giggled as she then went off to visit the festival. They simply shrugged before going to where the bells were.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cherry, give me a boost." Mo said.

"Do I have to?" Cherry sighed until she gasped as Mo climbed on top of her. "OW! Watch it!"

Mo then climbed up the wall on her own. "Come on, guys!"

"What a woman." Atticus said to himself.

"Less drooling, more helping." Cherry said since she couldn't climb.

"Oh, right." Atticus said before giving her a hand.

Cherry then went with Atticus with Patch on her head. "Ugh, why are YOU so heavy?!"

"Don't you remember Gravity Falls?" Patch reminded as he was bulkier in build now thanks to Atticus.

"Guh, how could I forget?" Cherry replied. "When normal just got weird."

"I know." Patch said.

Atticus then helped Cherry up and they all climbed up the cathedral and where they soon saw a bird waking up in a nest. The nest also appeared to be inside one of the stone gargoyle's mouths.

There was a hunchbacked figure who smiled to the bird. "Good morning, will today be the day, are you ready to fly?"

The bird looked nervous and shook his head.

"Sounds like the poor little guy is nervous." Patch whispered.

"Oh, if I picked the day to fly, this would be it..." the hunchbacked figure held out his hands for the bird to look down upon. "The Festival of Fools!"

The bird gulped as he became even more nervous.

"It'll be fun," the young man told him. "There'll be jugglers,... And music... And dancing..."

The bird then flapped his wings out of the man's hands and seemed to be able to fly fine on his own now. This made Patch and Atticus smile. The bird soon looked down and saw that it was flying on his own. The bird then gently landed back in the man's hands.

"Go on," the boy encouraged. "Nobody wants to get cooped up here forever."

The bird chirped his thanks and he then flew off with the other birds going to be free. Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry soon got to the very top. Cherry grunted and gasped, falling flat on the floor. The hunchbacked figure looked over as the birds flew off.

"Heh... Bonjour?" Mo smiled nervously.

"Who are you?" the figure asked them.

"My name is Atticus Fudo, this my dog, Patch and my best friend/sister figure, Cherry and my girlfriend, Mo." Atticus introduced.

"And you are?" Cherry then asked.

"I'm Quasimodo." the figure gave his name with a small sigh, not liking that name very much, but what could he do? He had it for 20 years now.

"Quasimodo, doesn't that name mean half-formed?" Atticus asked.

"NERD!" Cherry blurted out about how Atticus knew that.

"I'm not sure, but my master gave me that name when he took me in." Quasimodo replied.

"Ohh." Patch said.

One of the gargoyles seemed to come to life and spit out feathers. "Aw, man, I thought he'd never leave!" he then scoffed. "I'll be spittin' out feathers for a week!"

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open." the other gargoyle mocked him.

"D-Did they just come to life?" Mo asked.

Cherry's eyes lolled back into her head and she fainted backwards, landing in Atticus's arms.

"I did not see that coming." Patch said.

Cherry groaned as she then woke up in a bed. "What happened?"

"A couple of gargoyles came to life and you passed on." Patch said.

"Passed out." Atticus and Mo corrected.

"How did I get in this bed?" Cherry asked.

"I thought you'd like to wake up in something soft..." Atticus said. "You're my buddy, I care about you."

"I don't know why..." Cherry nearly glared.

"About time you woke up." An elderly voice said.

"Ugh..." Cherry rubbed her eyes, she then walked back over. "Okay, let's try this again." She soon saw the elderly voice was coming from another Gargoyle.

"So, who are you guys then?" Mo asked.

"I'm Hugo." the fat gargoyle said.

"My name is Victor." the thin and intelligent gargoyle added.

"The name's Laverne." the female gargoyle finished.

"Have any of you met Goliath?" Atticus asked.

"Goliath?" Laverne replied, then looked to Victor and Hugo. "Isn't that Demona's boy?"

"I believe so." Victor said.

"How'd you get here?" Hugo asked. "We don't get visitors here that often, we usually just stay up here and watch the Feast of Fools with Quasimodo."

"We climbed up here." Atticus said.

"Well, it's nice to have visitors..." Quasimodo replied. "You don't think I'm ugly, do you...?"

"I don't judge people from how they look, only from what they do and how they act," Cherry replied. "So I don't see you as a monster, I see you as a possible friend."

"Same here." Atticus, Mo, and Patch said in agreement.

"You're all so nice..." Quasimodo sounded surprised at their kindness.

"Why wouldn't we be nice to you?" Mo asked.

"My master said people can be cruel..." Quasimodo frowned. "I'd love to go to the festival, but I know he won't let me go."

"Who says you should ask to go?" Mo smirked sneakily. "Why don't you just sneak in there and come back without your master knowing?"

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"I like this girl." Hugo smirked to Mo.

"It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience." Victor agreed.

"Besides, no one wants to be cooped up here forever." Patch said.

Quasimodo liked those words while Laverne smiled in agreement.

"Wine, women, and song!" Hugo listed as he juggled figurines.

"You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!" Victor suggested.

"Bobbing for snails!" Hugo took out a bucket of water.

"And the indigenous folk music." Victor added in.

"Playing 'Dunk the Monk'!" Hugo then slammed the bucket on his head.

"That game sounds like fun." Cherry said.

"Of course you'd think so." Atticus smirked.

"Quasi, take it from an old spectator," Laverne soothed the hunchback in a motherly way. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you."

"It's true." Mo said.

"Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint," Hugo smiled. "We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?"

"Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?" Victor replied as he put the bucket over Hugo which made his arms flail out.

"So, what do you say?" Atticus asked.

"You're right!" Quasimodo smiled then. "I'll go!"

"Yeah!" Patch smiled.

The gargoyles cheered.

"I'll get cleaned up!" Quasimodo smiled.

The gargoyles cheered again.

"I'll stroll down the stairs!" Quasimodo continued.

The gargoyles let out yet another cheer.

"Nothing can stop us now." Patch smiled.

"I'll march through the doors and--" Quasimodo was about to say until an elderly man stopped him with a basket.

"Good morning, Quasimodo." the man greeted.

"Ah, um, good morning, Master..." Quasimodo replied nervously.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon hid so then they wouldn't get Quasimodo in trouble while Patch stayed by his side and where he would bark like a normal dog. Atticus put his finger to his lips and shushed Patch to not talk or bark. Patch nodded quietly.

"Who ever are you talking to, my dear boy?" The master asked.

"My... Friends..." Quasimodo replied.

"I see," the man replied, tapping one of the gargoyles on the head. "And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?"

"Stone..." Quasimodo frowned.

"Can stone talk?" The man asked.

"No, it can't." Quasimodo said.

"That's right," The man said before seeing Patch. "And what about your new friend?"

Patch smiled nervously and let out a small yip.

"His name is Patch." Quasimodo replied.

"And can he talk?" The man asked.

"Um... Well..." Quasimodo was unsure since he could've sworn he heard Patch talking before, but then disagreed. "Not like a person."

"That's right, you're a smart lad," the master replied. "Now, lunch."

Quasimodo then went to get a table setting with a silver chalice and a plate for his master and a wooden cup and a plate for himself. Patch looked a little confused of why Quasimodo had to have a wooden plate and a wooden cup.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" the man asked as he took out a book.

"Yes, Master, I would like that very much." Quasimodo replied.

'I wonder what each letter will mean?' Patch thought to himself.

The man and Quasimodo went over the alphabet which was actually rather graphic. A was for abomination, B was for blasphemy, C was for contrition, D was for damnation, and E was for eternal damnation. It was going well until the man then asked what F was for and Quasimodo accidentally said, 'Festival'. Patch soon went under the table they were sitting at so he wouldn't be seen talking.

"I meant to say forgiveness." Patch said in Quasimodo's voice.

Quasimodo looked around to that, but then felt nervous.

"You said festival..." the man glared to Quasimodo.

"NO!" Quasimodo yelped.

"You are thinking about going to the festival." the man sneered as he then stood up to leave.

"It's just that you go there every year." Quasimodo said.

"I am a public official, I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment!" Quasimodo's master replied. "Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."

"He sure is negative." Patch whispered to himself as he followed them.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master." Quasimodo frowned.

"Quasimodo, can't you understand?" the man replied. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Quasimodo replied.

Patch came out, nuzzling up to Quasimodo. Quasimodo looked down to Patch with a small smile.

"Let's go to the festival." Mo said.

"What about Patch?" Atticus asked.

"He'll catch up." Cherry replied nonchalantly.

"We're not going to leave him." Atticus said.

"Dang it." Cherry replied.

"Atticus is right." Mo said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then followed as the man was making Quasimodo stay in the bell tower and never leave it as he then went off to the Festival of Fools himself. Patch soon brought over Quasimodo's cloak for him. As soon as the man was gone, Quasimodo smiled to Patch and wore the cloak so he could go to the festival, ignoring his master's protests.

"Alright, now we're going." Atticus said.

They then left the bell tower to join the festival. Quasimodo was going to use his own special way down to meet them there.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a gypsy woman who was dancing for money as a woman and her child walked by. Patch soon went over to the gypsy woman and her goat, impressed with her dancing. The gypsy woman continued to dance. The goat then looked to Patch and smiled to him which made the puppy smile back.

"Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything." a man in armor pouted as he was with his horse.

"Are you lost, sir?" Mo asked.

"I'm looking for the Palace of Justice." the man replied.

"Sorry, sir, we're new around here." Cherry said.

"Well, at least I'm not alone..." the man replied to them, he then tried to ask a couple of guards as they passed by. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you--Hmm... I guess not."

"Rude much?" Cherry glanced at the guards.

"How's about we watch the gypsy's dance while we wait for someone to give us an answer?" Mo suggested.

The man seemed attracted to the gypsy.

"Uh-oh, I think someone is in love with the gypsy." Atticus whispered.

"Yeah, he's got that look in his eyes." Mo agreed.

"Like when the baker and Anastasia." Cherry reminisced with Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus whispered back in agreement.

The guard decided to let the gypsy woman have a few coins since he enjoyed her dancing so much. Soon, a boy on top of a wall whistled to them which made the gypsy and her goat rush to get out with the hat, but it spilled out a few coins which made the woman get grabbed by the guards.

"Hey, let her go!" Mo glared.

"All right, gypsy, where'd you get the money?" the thin guard glared.

"For your information, I earned it!" the gypsy glared back.

"Gypsies don't earn money." the thin guard replied.

"They steal it!" the fat guard mocked.

"She's telling you the truth, so if you would be so kindly as to let her go, we won't have any trouble." Atticus said.

The goat glared at the guards for harming his owner like that.

"What're you going to do about it, boy?" the thin guard sneered to Atticus.

"Teach you two a lesson in thinking that gypsies are thieves." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

The guards scoffed at them.

"Excuse me, Miss." Atticus told the gypsy woman before deciding to teach these guards a lesson.

The guards decided to bring out their swords so they could end Atticus. Atticus smirked to that as he then lunged out for the guards. The one guard then smirked as he decided to give Atticus a little help. One guard ended up in the mud flat on the ground and Atticus was about to get him, but...

"Achilles, sit." the guard told his horse.

The horse soon sat on the guard that was in the mud. This made a few of the townspeople who saw this laugh.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry!" the good guard replied, obviously not meaning it. "Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible, really can't take him anywhere."

"Thanks for the help." Atticus whispered.

"No problem." the man whispered back.

"Get this thing off me!" the thin guard begged.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant." the fat guard glared as he drew out a sword.

The man then took out a long sword in contrast to the fat guard's tiny dagger. "You were saying.... Lieutenant?"

"Nice sword." Atticus smiled.

"It comes with being Captain of the Guard." the man smiled back.

This made the fat guard nervous. He even saluted with his dagger before he hit his head with it. "At your service, sir!"

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but... The Palace of Justice?" the man then smirked as he put his sword down to the thin guard pinned down by his horse.

And where the guards instantly brought him to the Palace of Justice and where he could bring anyone he wanted to along with him.

Atticus of course wanted to come along as he stood beside Patch. "You sure you wanna come too?"

"How bad can it be?" Patch replied.

"True." Atticus nodded.

"So, you wanna come with?" The Captain of the Guard asked.

"Oh, most certainly, sir!" Atticus agreed as he then picked up Patch. "As long as my dog can come too of course."

"Sure, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." The Captain of the Guard said before noticing the Equestrian sword Atticus had with him.

"No problem." Atticus agreed, then looked to Cherry and Mo. "Stay out of trouble."

"When do I ever get in trouble?" Cherry replied.

"We'll stay out of trouble." Mo said.

Atticus hugged Mo and then went off with Patch and the guard. The captain of the guard put coins in a hat to someone who was actually revealed to be the gypsy and her goat.

'Was that the gypsy woman?' Patch thought to himself.

"Can't say I've seen you before, kid." the Captain of the Guard said to Atticus.

"The name's Atticus." Atticus smiled.

"My name is Phoebus, it means sun god." Phoebus said.

"Um... Cool..." Atticus replied. "My name's Atticus, it means 'Man of Attica'."

"And what's your dog's name?" Phoebus asked.

"This is Patch," Atticus smiled. "He's my best friend.... Who's not a human." he then added in quickly since Cherry would get mad whenever he called Patch just his best friend.

"I can see why he's called Patch." Phoebus said.

Atticus and Patch smiled as they followed Phoebus into the Palace of Justice.

"Come on, boy," Phoebus told his horse. "Achilles! Heel!"

"How long have you had Achillies?" Atticus asked.

"A long time now, I was given to him when I went out for battle." Phoebus replied.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Phoebus pushed open the door. Atticus and Patch winced once they heard the sounds of a whip cracking and to their surprise, they saw Quasimodo's master in there.

"Judge Claude Frollo." Phoebus recognized the man instantly.

'Stay calm, don't let this man get to you.' Atticus thought to himself, referring to Judge Claude Frollo.

"Guard!" Frollo called.

"Sir?" a man walked over with a whip.

"Ease up, wait between lashes," Frollo told him. "Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes, sir." the man smirked as he then walked back over to torture the man with his whip.

"I wonder who's being punished?" Patch whispered to himself.

"I don't wanna know." Atticus whispered back.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars." Frollo greeted the Captain of the Guard. He soon noticed Atticus.

"Erm... Hello, sir, my name is Atticus." Atticus introduced himself nervously, getting a bad vibe from Frollo, but did well to hide it.

"You seem like a strong young man," Frollo said. "I could use someone like you in my army."

"Uh, I'll think about it, sir..." Atticus replied uneasily.

"Well, I hope your answer will be yes." Frollo said.

Atticus nodded.

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir." Phoebus told Frollo.

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus," Frollo replied. "I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre."

"And you shall have it, sir, I guarantee it." Phoebus promised.

"Yes, you know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me." Frollo replied.

There was then a sharp whip crack which made a man groan in sheer pain which made Frollo smile darkly.

"Sounds like your last captain is being punished." Atticus winced.

"Well, no matter," Frollo replied. "I'm sure Captain Phoebus will whip my men into shape."

"If he's the captain, then maybe you should join for the time being." Patch whispered to Atticus.

Atticus still seemed nervous and nodded. Frollo then led them up to a balcony and there was the gypsy woman who was dancing with her goat and Cherry and Mo even joined in. Patch soon urged Atticus into joining Frollo's army.

"It would be a tremendous honor to be in your army, sir..." Atticus replied.

"You seem mighty powerful for a child." Frollo agreed.

"You have no idea." Atticus said.

"You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain," Frollo said to Phoebus. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" Phoebus replied.

"Look, Captain, gypsies, the gypsies live outside the normal order," Frollo replied as they watched the gypsy girl dance with Cherry and Mo. "Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped."

"Wow, he doesn't like gypsies." Patch whispered to himself.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Phoebus asked the judge in surprise.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you," Frollo replied. "For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one," he then squashed three ants with his fingers on emphasis with those words before removing the tile to show a swarm of ants scattering from underneath the tile. "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

"So, what do you want him to do?" Atticus asked.

Frollo then slammed the tile back upside down and turned it, crushing the remainder of the ants.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir." Phoebus replied.

"You know, I like you captain, especially the boy," Frollo replied as he turned to attend the festival. "Shall we? Oh, duty calls... Have either of you attended a peasant festival?" he then asked both Phoebus and Atticus.

"Not for a while, sir." Atticus said.

"Same here." Phoebus added in.

"Then this should be quite an education for you," Frollo told them. "Come along."

They then went off together to attend the Feast of Fools.

"Esmeralda, come along, we must get going." a male gypsy told the gypsy woman as she danced with her goat, Cherry, and Mo.

"Coming, Clopin." Esmeralda nodded to him.

"We'll see you at the festival then." Mo said.

"You can count on it..." Esmeralda nodded as she then went with the male gypsy.

Cherry and Mo then wandered around as Quasimodo was sneaking into town with his cloak to be apart of the Festival of Fools for the first time in his life.

"I wonder how Quasimodo is going to sneak out?" Mo whispered.

"I'm sure we'll see him soon, hopefully no one else recognizes him." Cherry replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda was wandering around until Drell snuck up behind her and crossed his arms around her waist with a smirk and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Hello, handsome." she then smirked back.

"Hiya, Gorgeous." Drell smirked back.

"So, ready to go to the Feast of Fools?" Hilda smirked.

"I am if you are..." Drell purred seductively.

Cherry stared in discomfort of their affection from each other. "Do you guys have to do that right in front of me?"

Drell flicked Cherry which sent her flying. "Come on, Hilda, let's have the time of our lives."

Atticus soon caught Cherry saving her fall.

"Atticus, where did you come from?" Cherry asked.

"I heard him flick you." Atticus said.

"Of course you did..." Cherry replied.

"I'll get him for you later, I have to help Phoebus and Judge Frollo now." Atticus said as he then set her down on her two feet.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"I'll explain later," Atticus said, then rushed off. "Have fun!"

Cherry blinked and then shrugged.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" Drell smirked to Hilda as he took out a cherry.

"Maybe later..." Hilda said as she looked around, waiting for something to happen.

"What are you waiting for?" Drell asked.

"The show to start," Hilda smiled. "I just love the gypsies."

"They are fascinating." Drell said.

"They're like us... Only... Without the magic..." Hilda replied.

"Oh, I know, darling, I know..." Drell said as he took her hands, stroking the back of them with his thumbs.

"I can't wait for the Feast of Fools to start." Patch smiled.

"Same here." Atticus smiled back to his puppy.

Quasimodo seemed to be excited about the Feast of Fools as well. Quasimodo accidentally fell from the rope he hung onto, but luckily, he didn't have a messy landing as Clopin came out and told everyone that today was Topsy Turvy Day.

"Is that Quasimodo?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, almost didn't notice him from the cloak." Cherry said as she took a closer look.

"Looks like he made it in time." Mo smiled.

"Come on, let's explore." Cherry smiled in excitement herself.

"Totally!" Mo beamed as this wasn't so boring after all.

They soon did some exploring. Clopin was singing to the crowd as they were being introduced to absurd traditions of Topsy Turvy Day. The most curious and shocking one was the dogs walking their masters.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

Cherry couldn't help but wonder how that was even accomplished. Quasimodo ended up in a chorus line and he accidentally crashed against a tent.

"Oh, no!" Patch gasped and rushed to see if the hunchback was okay.

"Hey!" Esmeralda yelped as she covered herself. "Are you all right?"

"I didn't mean to..." Quasimodo replied nervously. "I'm sorry."

Patch went into the tent to see if he was okay.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Esmeralda checked out Quasimodo. "Here, here, let's see."

"No, no, no!" Quasimodo was worried about her seeing his face.

"There, see? No harm done," Esmeralda smiled regardless of his facial features. "Just try to be a little more careful."

Patch soon came up to Quasimodo and started to lick him in case he needed it. Quasimodo chuckled to the lick. The goat flinched in disgust of Quasimodo's face however.

"By the way, great mask." Esmeralda smiled to Quasimodo as she then went to continue getting dressed.

Quasimodo smiled lovingly, taking that as a compliment.

"Quasi?" Patch asked.

Quasimodo looked down. "Did you say something?"

"I was wondering if you were okay." Patch said.

"Oh... I'm fine..." Quasimodo smiled. "You can talk?"

"It's a long story." Patch replied.

They soon saw that the Feast of Fools was getting more interesting. Atticus and Phoebus were now coming with Judge Frollo.

"This should be interesting." Atticus said.

"I hope so." Phoebus replied.

"I know so." Atticus said.

Clopin jumped around and even interacted with Frollo.

"Someone seems to be very interactive." Atticus said.

"Make an entrance to entrance!" Clopin smiled to the crowd. "Dance La Esmeraldaaaaa.... DANCE!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Esmeralda was in a red dress as she then preformed a dance which attracted Phoebus to her even more.

"Look at that disgusting display." Frollo muttered.

"Yes, sir!" Phoebus smiled.

"She sure looks amazing." Atticus said.

Hilda seemed to copy Esmeralda's moves which made Drell 'fall' on the ground, then kick himself underneath between her legs as he adjusted his glasses. "Whoa!" She then yelped.

"Keep going." Drell smirked.

Hilda glared down to him while turning bright red. "Are you looking up my dress?"

"Uh... No?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Yes, you are." Hilda glared.

"No, I'm not..." Drell replied.

Hilda then grabbed him and picked him up. "Yes. You. WERE!"

"Okay, I was..." Drell admitted.

"I knew it!" Hilda glared.

"Hilda--" Drell bit his lip.

"You're a pig!" Hilda slapped him and stormed off.

"I just made a mistake." Drell sighed.

Hilda stormed off angrily.

Drell fluttered his lips and then looked to see Cherry before he then glared to her. "Your'e laughing at me, aren't you?"

"No, sir, I swear, I'm not!" Cherry backed up nervously.

"Really?" Drell asked.

"Really!" Cherry squeaked.

"Funny..." Drell laughed. "I don't believe you...You know I hate liars."

"I'm not lying!" Cherry backed up against a corner.

Atticus soon what Drell was doing and he didn't like it. "Would you excuse me for a moment, sir?" he then asked Frollo.

"Do what you must do..." Frollo allowed.

Atticus nodded and went off.

"Drell, I swear to God!" Cherry panicked as Drell looked like he wanted to kill her.

Drell was about to grab her until he was grabbed and dragged away from her. Cherry shivered nervously.

"Drell, what's wrong now?" Atticus glared.

"Your friend is laughing at me, Hilda hates me now!" Drell glared back.

"I'm sure that Cherry wasn't laughing." Atticus said.

Drell growled.

"Calm down..." Atticus said. "What exactly happened?"

Drell gripped his collar while clearing his throat nervously. "I sorta fell while Hilda danced."

"You looked under her dress, didn't you?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Girls don't like that?" Drell asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course they don't!" Atticus glared.

"Oh..." Drell blinked. "I thought she wouldn't mind..."

"Moron..." Atticus face-palmed.

"Hey, can I help it if she has a luscious heart-shaped--" Drell was about to ask.

Atticus soon covered Drell's mouth so he wouldn't finish that sentence. Drell muffled before pouting.

"Please don't finish that sentence." Atticus begged.

"Fine." Drell muffled.

Atticus then moved his hand.

Drell then cleared his throat. "Erm, sorry... My dad used to do it to my mother all the time."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Mom always said 'If it wasn't for handcuffs and your father, you wouldn't be here right now, Drelly Bean'." Drell replied.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"In fact, I have those very handcuffs--" Drell said.

"STOP!" Atticus begged.

"Okay, okay." Drell said.

Atticus breathed in relief.

"I mean, I remember when your parents conceived you--" Drell then said.

"AUGH!" Atticus cried out.

"Conceived him?" Mo asked.

Atticus whispered into her ear.

"Oh!" Mo's face turned bright red. "Uh, Drell, no one needs to know that."

"Anyway, let's enjoy the festival!" Drell smiled.

"There you are!" a man grabbed Drell's hand. "The people are waiting for you at the Dunk Tank!"

"Oh, no, I--" Drell yelped before he was pulled away to be the victim in the Dunk Tank.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining." Cherry smirked.

Drell was forced to sit on a stand as he folded his arms. "This is stupid."

Cherry tossed a ball up and down in her hand as she watched him while Atticus and Mo watched Esmeralda dance.

"She's an amazing dancer." Mo smiled.

"She's okay, but you're amazing." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, I don't dance..." Mo pouted.

"Yes, you do..." Atticus smirked. "Don't you remember our school dances together?"

"Yes, I remember." Mo smiled.

"Not only that, the gala with Twilight..." Atticus listed.

Mo smiled bashfully. "Okay, I suppose I'm a dancer."

"Excusez-moi, but did you say that you were a dancer?" Clopin asked, coming from behind them.

Mo blinked and turned around. "Oh, no, no, not me... I just..."

"Yes, she dances..." Atticus said for her. "And she's a lot better than she thinks she is."

Esmeralda soon came over to Mo with an offering hand. Atticus encouraged for Mo to go on. Mo looked shy, but then took Esmeralda's hand to dance up on stage with her. Once on stage, they started to dance and where Mo's dancing skills were amazing. Mo was nervous, but she was doing much better than she thought she was. Atticus smiled as he watched Mo dance with the gypsy woman. After a while, their dance was done.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Clopin announced after people threw coins for Mo and Esmeralda.

"Time for the King of Fools." Drell said.

"Are you nominated?" Cherry smirked to him.

Drell growled and was about to lunge out for her.

Hilda took the ball. "Let me handle this, Cherry..." she then firmly threw the ball and hit the target which dunked Drell into the water.

"I deserved that." Drell groaned.

"Yes, yes, you did." Cherry said.

Drell glared, then grabbed her and dragged her under the water. Clopin told everyone to make an ugly face to be crowned the next King of Fools.

"Don't go up there, you're much too handsome." Mo told Atticus.

"Don't worry, I won't." Atticus said.

Mo and Atticus smiled to each other. Esmeralda ended up pulling Quasimodo onto the stage which made his cloak fly off and there were many other men on the stage wearing masks to make ugly faces for the crowd to become crowned King of Fools.

"This could be a problem." Patch groaned.

"How bad could it be?" Cherry asked as she walked over while soaking wet.

Esmeralda took masks off the competing men and when the crowd booed, her goat butted them off the stage to land in the mud.

"Need we remind you that his master is here?" Mo asked.

"Maybe he won't notice?" Cherry shrugged as she wrung out her hair.

"Trust me, he will." Atticus said.

The goat yelped and ran away once they came to Quasimodo. Esmeralda then went to take off Quasimodo's 'mask' but then gasped once she realized it was not a mask. The people then recoiled in horror and disgust. Quasimodo looked sad and worried, and looked like he was about to break down and cry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic," Clopin smiled to the crowd. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo: The Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

"Should we be concerned that his master saw that Quasimodo is here?" Mo whispered.

"Probably." Atticus bit his lip nervously.

The crowd cheered for Quasimodo as he was now the King of Fools which made him very happy. Frollo firmly folded his arms and stared him down as he sat in his seat.

"We better make sure nothing bad happens." Mo whispered.

Quasimodo was given a robe, crown, and a scepter. Hugo, Laverne, and Victor cheered up top for their friend. The crowd chanted for the hunchback as he was the most loved person in Paris right now.

"You think he's ugly now? Watch this." the fat guard smirked to the thin guard before throwing a tomato at the hunchback. "Now that's ugly!"

"I suggest we help him out with a little magic." Patch whispered to Atticus.

Soon enough, everyone began to torture and tease Quasimodo. Drell stood next to Hilda and they both frowned at the display, even Drell had standards. Atticus soon secretly used his magic to make the tomatoes and food the people were throwing be thrown right back at them. Patch gave a thumb's up and Atticus gave a thumb's up back. The people then tied Quasimodo up in a rope which made Atticus and Patch angry.

"Master!" Quasimodo yelped as he was being made a fool of. "Master, please help me!"

"Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty." Phoebus said to Frollo.

"In just a moment, Captain," Frollo darkly smirked. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

The crowd then went silent as Esmeralda came to help Quasimodo as he was being unfairly treated.

'At least someone got to stop them all from treating him badly.' Mo thought to herself.

"Don't be afraid... I'm sorry..." Esmeralda knelt down to clean up poor Quasimodo. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"She can say that again." Mo whispered.

"You!" Frollo called sharply. "Gypsy Girl, get down at once!"

"Yes, your honor," Esmeralda replied. "Just as soon as I free this poor creature!"

"I forbid it!" Frollo glared.

Esmeralda then took out a knife and cut the ropes which shocked the crowd.

"How dare you defy me!" Frollo sneered.

"I'd be happy to defy him too." Drell whispered.

Hilda looked over curiously. Drell smiled nervously to her.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people," Esmeralda glowered. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!" Frollo demanded.

"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda, Mo, and Hilda yelled out.

Atticus, Cherry, and Patch soon joined them.

"Mark my words, gypsy," Frollo sneered. "You will pay for this insolence!"

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," Hilda glared as she took out the crown before throwing it out to the judge. "The only fool I see is you!"

The goat then blew a raspberry in agreement.

"Couldn't agree more." Hilda glared.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest them." Frollo demanded.

Phoebus motioned for his guards to move in and arrest Esmeralda and the others.

"Hmm, now let's see..." Mo said before she and Esmerelda started to count the guards.

"That's ten of them and only a few of us..." Esmeralda said before pouting. "What's a poor girl and her friends to do?" she then began to cry as she took out a hanky and blew her nose which made her and the others disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Witchcraft!" Frollo recoiled in surprise.

"Well..." Drell muttered.

"Oh, yoo-hoo!" Mo's voice smirked.

"Over here, boys!" Hilda's voice called.

Everyone looked to see Esmeralda, her goat, and the others hiding in place and the guards went after them instantly.

"I would knock them all out with one punch, but that would be too easy." Atticus smirked.

"Not as much fun as what's about to happen either." Cherry agreed.

"At least we're going to have some fun." Patch said.

"This beats the snow any old day!" Atticus laughed.

The guards chased the group and they kept running. An old man was then freed from a cage he was in until he then got locked into a stockade.

"That man is unlucky." Patch said.

"Unluckier than Cherry." Atticus agreed.

"Hey, I resent that!" Cherry glared, though once she saw the old man's situation, she had to agree.

"Come on, Djali!" Esmeralda called to her goat.

"Nice name." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Esmeralda smiled back.

The others were then crowd surfing like at a rock and roll concert. The guards then tried to do the same thing, but the crowd backed away and made them all fall flat on their faces.

"That's what they deserve." Mo smirked.

Esmeralda grabbed one helmet from the fallen guards and tossed it like a Frisbee which made the guards on horseback fall off their horses.

Phoebus ducked down and smiled. "What a woman!"

"Sounds like one of the guards likes her." Atticus whispered.

Hilda then ran with the others and they knocked over Frollo's stand which made him crash, but it did not kill him.

Drell rushed over to Hilda. "Want me to get you guys out of here?" he asked as he helped the witch woman he loved up to her feet.

"Sure." Hilda said.

Drell then came to Esmeralda and whispered something to her which made the gypsy pull a face. "Just trust me."

The others then came together and they all disappeared from the cloth after wrapping in it. Patch would've gone with them, but he felt sad for Quasimodo as it was starting to get dark and was about to rain. Patch soon rushed over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain, I want her alive." Frollo told Phoebus, referring to Esmeralda.

"Yes, sir," Phoebus nodded before looking to the other guards. "Seal off the area, men. Find the gypsy girl, and do not harm her!"

"May I be of assistance?" A mysterious male voice asked Frollo.

Frollo looked over to the mysterious male to see who it was. It was King Sombra in his human form, only he was wearing a cloak.

"Who are you, sir?" Frollo asked this 'man'.

"My name is Sombra and I have something for you." Sombra said as he held out a staff to him with a magic jewel on the top.

"What's this?" Frollo asked as he took the staff. "It looks quite valuable."

"It is a present for you, Judge Claude Frollo; it will be able to give you what you need to make this entire city peaceful." Sombra told him, lying about the peaceful part.

"Ooh, tell me more." Frollo replied.

"For another time," Sombra smirked. "Let's find that gypsy for you."

"Thank you, Sombra." Frollo said.

"Anytime, Judge Frollo." Sombra replied.

Frollo chuckled as this seemed to be the start of a beautiful partnership.

Patch frowned as he came inside with Quasimodo. 'How is Sombra here?' he then thought to himself.

Quasimodo slowly closed the door, not only to the outside world, but his freedom.

"Oh, Quasi, don't be sad." Patch pouted to the poor hunchback.

"I never should have left the bell tower." Quasimodo sighed.

"Oh, Quasi..." Patch pouted.

"I'll never disobey my master again..." Quasimodo sulked as he came inside with the puppy.

"I recommend we go to the church." Sombra said.

"That's where I'm headed." Frollo agreed.

Esmeralda, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Hilda, Drell, and Djali were then in the church and dried off once they were alone after using old beggar disguises to get past the doors.

"That was close." Mo whispered.

"We should be safe in here." Hilda said once she wrung her hair from the rain.

Drell shook his head which made a bunch of water soak onto Cherry.

"Are you serious?!" Cherry glared.

"What?" Drell asked.

"I am sick of you!" Cherry replied.

"I didn't even touch you!" Drell glared back.

"No, but you drenched me in water!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, it was an accident, you drama queen!" Drell glared back.

The two then got into an argument.

"Enough, you two." Atticus said.

Cherry and Drell kept going. Atticus glared and tugged their ears instantly.

"OW!" Cherry and Drell yelped.

"Look, you don't like him, and you don't like her," Atticus snarled. "We're all going to get through this together and I don't care what it takes, you are my best friend and my mentor, and we're all here because we're bored back home, but we are going through it together, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes, sir." Drell and Cherry gulped.

Atticus then let them go. "Do not make me do that again!"

"Oh, man, you are gonna be a heck of a dad..." Mo blushed.

They soon continued walking.

Esmeralda then felt as they were being followed and then glared. "YOU!"

Phoebus fell to the floor as Esmeralda grabbed his sword and used it against him. "Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning..." he said nervously as he backed up.

"Oh, really? You missed a spot." Esmeralda sneered.

"Wait, Esmerelda, we can trust him." Atticus said.

"I just want a chance to apologize." Phoebus said.

"For what?" Esmeralda asked as she lowered the sword.

Phobeus then grabbed the sword and made her fall flat on the floor. "That, for example."

"You sneaky son of a-" Esmeralda sneered.

"No foul language, we're in a church." Mo said.

Esmeralda then grabbed a staff with candles on it. "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

"I'm thinking lucky." Cherry said.

Esmeralda and Phoebus then began to battle each other. Drell then yawned and reached his arm to hold Hilda.

"Don't even think about it." Hilda smirked.

Drell then put his hands by his sides with a nervous face.

"Nice try." Atticus said.

Drell glared while Atticus smirked. Esmeralda then hit Phoebus in the head when she couldn't get in between his legs and the goat even butted against his chest.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Phoebus said as he noticed Djali.

"Well, he doesn't take kindly to strangers." Esmeralda replied.

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Um, yes, permit me," Phoebus replied. "I'm Phoebus, it means 'sun god'."

Djali and Esmeralda blinked, unimpressed with that.

"And you are?" Phoebus then asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda scoffed.

"No, I believe this would be an introduction." Cherry said.

"You're not arresting me?" Esmeralda asked Phoebus.

"Not as long as you're in here, I can't." Phoebus replied.

"You're not at all like the other soldiers." Esmeralda then said as she put the stand back in place.

"They must not be as knowledgeable of God as he is." Atticus said.

"Tell me more." Cherry said.

"Well-" Atticus was about to say.

"Not really." Cherry deadpanned.

Esmeralda gave Phoebus her name and the two seemed to gaze at each other.

"I suggest we keep the doors from opening." Mo said.

"Too late." Cherry said lazily.

"Good work, Captain, now arrest them!" Frollo barged in.

"Quick, we have to claim 'sanctuary'." Mo whispered.

Everyone else claimed sanctuary, but Esmeralda didn't as she felt betrayed by Phoebus.

"Say it!" Phoebus urged Esmeralda.

"You tricked me." Esmeralda glared.

"Just say it." Mo whispered.

"I'm waiting, Captain." Frollo told Phoebus.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they claimed sanctuary." Phobeus replied.

"Yeah, so you can't do anything to get us out of here." Atticus said.

"Then drag them outside, and-" Frollo was about to demand.

"Frollo, you will not touch them!" the Archdeacon glared at the judge.

"Thank you, Archdeacon." Atticus smiled.

"Of course," the Archdeacon replied as he came beside the others. "Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Frollo glowered at them as the guards took their leave and he seemed to have no choice other than to go with them.

"Whew." Mo whispered.

Frollo then seemed to sneak off to a hidden spot away from everyone else. Djali then made Phoebus leave.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," Phoebus said. "Coming, Atticus?"

"Coming." Atticus said.

Mo frowned as Atticus then went off with Phoebus and the other guards.

"I'll see you later, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"Be careful..." Mo pouted.

Atticus gave her a quick hug and kiss and then went off with the others.

"Well, at least Frollo isn't in the church anymore." Cherry said.

"Or is he?" Drell replied ominously.

"He doesn't seem that bad..." Cherry smirked, sounding like she had a crush. "I mean, maybe he's just misunderstood."

"He is evil." Drell said.

"So are you, but I'm not complaining..." Cherry smirked.

Drell smacked her to knock some sense into her. "WAKE UP!"

Cherry blinked and shivered.

Frollo soon came out from a corner and grabbed Esmerelda. Esmeralda gasped as she felt trapped.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Frollo smirked to Esmeralda before leaning his head into herh air and took a deep, disturbing inhale.

Mo glared as she was going to get him away from her new friend.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda asked the judge.

"I was just imagining a rope around your beautiful neck." Frollo replied 'innocently'.

"You're thinking of something else." Mo glared.

"Such clever witches..." Frollo replied.

"WITCHES?!" Hilda snapped. "I'll show you a witch! I-"

Drell then held her back and shook his head violently in warning.

"Thanks for stopping me." Hilda whispered.

Drell nodded with a thumb's up.

"Doesn't excuse you for looking up my dress though." Hilda then narrowed her violet eyes.

"Understandable." Drell said.

"I can't believe you." Hilda warned.

"I said sorry!" Drell frowned as she stormed off. "Hilda!"

"He really is sorry." Cherry said.

Drell pouted as Hilda walked off. "God, give me strength..." he then whispered before going into a praying position.

"Are you praying?!" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Might as well; I'm in a church." Drell bowed his head.

"True." Mo nodded.

Cherry hid an eye roll since she wasn't very religious and didn't believe that prayer worked.

Frollo soon left the church, finding this a perfect prison. "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless," the minister judge warned Esmeralda with a sneaky smirk. "Set one foot outside, and you're mine!"

"Uh-oh..." Mo gulped.

Esmeralda opened another door only to find more guards outside like Frollo had warned.

"Frollo's orders!" one guard called to the others. "Post a guard at every door."

Esmeralda then slammed the door shut in misfortune.

"Great, we're trapped." Cherry groaned.

"One thing, Djali," Esmeralda told her goat. "If Frollo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

"Don't act rashly, child, you and your friends created quite a stir at the festival," the Archdeacon commented as he lit candles. "It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

"But those people were treating Quasimodo poorly!" Mo told him.

"Why do they have to be so against people who are different anyway?" Esmeralda frowned.

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourselves." the Archdeacon replied.

"Maybe, but we can try." Mo said.

"No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." Esmeralda replied.

"Perhaps there's someone in here who can." the Archdeacon replied back, referring to God.

"Of course he'll help." Mo said.

Esmeralda moved into the church as she hoped and prayed for God to help the outcasts.

"Zelly..." Hilda sighed. "I wish you were here..."

After a while, Quasimodo then came downstairs as he heard Esmeralda's song. Patch was beside the hunchback as they watched the gypsy girl singing and he thought about Colette's singing which he found to be the most beautiful singing in his life since he was in love with her. Quasimodo was soon feeling the same way about Esmeralda and where they were well hidden. Many other people were praying in the church as they asked God for help. Drell held Hilda as she was a little broken down as they were especially hated for being witches and the trials would start in about two centuries.

"At least the Sanderson sisters aren't here, that would make it much worse." Drell soothed Hilda.

"You're right." Hilda agreed.

Soon enough, the Archdeacon spotted Patch and Quasimodo.

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?" a man called out sharply to Quasimodo. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?!"

This made Quasimodo run away and Patch followed behind him.

"Wait, I wanna talk to you!" Esmeralda called to Quasimodo.

"Quasi, wait!" Mo called out.

Patch panted as he ran, but he didn't dare stop as he followed after Quasimodo.

"Quasi, please stop, I can't keep up." Patch panted.

Quasimodo kept running.

Patch soon stopped to catch his breath as the others came up and Esmeralda kept after the hunchback. "Sheesh, how does he keep running?" he then panted.

Cherry picked up Patch and put a water bottle in his mouth.

Patch then suckled the water and soon settled down. "Ah, thanks, Cherry."

"No problem." Cherry said.

Patch then jumped back on the floor and moved.

Cherry stumbled from the jump and fell on the steps. "Ugh... Last time I do something nice for a dog."

Mo soon helped her up. Cherry then stood up and dusted herself clean as they chased after the hunchback and gypsy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look! He's got a friend with him." Laverne smiled.

"Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all." Hugo agreed.

"A vision of loveliness!" Victor praised Esmeralda's beauty.

"The one in the dress ain't bad either." Hugo then smirked as he was checking out Djali.

They soon rushed to Quasimodo to give him advice. The gargoyles circled Quasimodo and he looked surprised to see them.

"Way to go, lover boy." Hugo said.

Quasimodo broke from the gargoyles to keep running.

Cherry came upstairs with a pant. "Okay, I'm not seeing things, right? Those things are alive..."

"You're not the only one seeing them alive." Mo said.

"Okay... That's good..." Cherry replied.

"Would you believe that we used to be cherubs until a weird flu hit?" Laverne said.

"Gargoyle Flu..." Mo said to herself. "I thought Salem made that up."

"Nope, it's real." Laverne said.

"You guys know Salem Saberhagen?" Victor asked. "I hear he's trying to take over the world."

"Uh, we'll discuss that later..." Cherry replied uneasily.

Once Esmeralda was coming, the gargoyles froze in place.

"Quasimodo, please wait." Patch said.

"Here you are," Esmeralda said to Quasimodo. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Yes, um, well, I uh, I have chores to do," Quasimodo backed up nervously before again running. "It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh..."

"No, wait!" Esmeralda cried out.

Djali looked at the gargoyles and did a double take as Hugo puckered his lips at the goat before freezing in place again.

"Something wrong?" Patch asked Djali.

"I... I thought I saw something weird..." Djali replied, having a female voice.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Patch then asked. "I thought Esmeralda said you were a boy?"

"I would tell her I'm a girl, but she doesn't speak Goat." Djali said.

"Hmm... Maybe I could fix that..." Patch replied.

"I'm starving now..." Djali pouted as they then walked along. "I hope that guy has food wherever he's going."

"Maybe he will." Patch said.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon, I had no idea who you were, I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage," Esmeralda tried to apologize until she looked around the room that the hunchback was in. "What is this place?"

"This is where I live." Quasimodo told her as Patch and Djali came into the room.

"Wow." Patch smiled.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmeralda asked as the others came in to explore.

"Most of them." Quasimodo replied.

"This is beautiful," Esmeralda smiled as she touched a mobile. "If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

"Are you kidding?" Mo asked.

Esmeralda looked to her.

"You're a great dancer." Mo then said which made Quasimodo smile in agreement.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

"Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway," Esmeralda said before going to a covered table. "What's this?" she then asked before taking off the tarp.

"Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished!" Quasimodo tried to stop her, but it was too late, there were figures shown of the blacksmith and the baker from the streets down below. "I-I-I still have to paint them..."

"Wow." Mo smiled.

"The blacksmith, and the baker," Esmeralda smiled as she took a look. "You're a surprising person, Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me, there's the gargoyles, and of course the bells, "Quasimodo replied. "Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, of course, wouldn't we Djali?" Esmeralda replied.

Djali finally found food as she began to eat the models that Quasimodo made.

"Really?" Patch asked.

"I'm hungry." Djali pouted.

"Alright, eat up." Patch sighed.

"Follow me, I'll introduce you." Quasimodo said as he led Esmeralda and the others into the bell tower.

"Ready to get the ability to talk?" Patch asked Djali.

"You mean I'll get the ability now?" Djali smiled.

Patch nodded.

"How?" Djali then asked the puppy.

Patch soon cringed as he kissed Djali on the lips.

Djali blinked and sputtered in slight disgust. "Of all the arrogant, selfish, inconceivable--"

"Djali, you talked." Esmerelda smiled.

Djali gasped and cupped her muzzle with a hoof.

"And you're a girl?" Esmeralda asked.

"How did you not know?" Cherry asked with a roll of her eyes.

"This is Little Sophia," Quasimodo introduced the bells to the others. "And Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know."

"And who's this?" Hilda asked, coming under a large bell.

"Big Marie." Quasimodo smiled.

"HEEEEEEELLLOOOOO!!!" Hilda then called out which made a loud echo from the bell.

"Ow..." Cherry shuddered.

"Maybe we should stay away from the bells." Mo said.

"Would you guys like to see more?" Quasimodo offered.

"How 'bout it, Djali?" Esmeralda asked her goat.

Djali was about to speak until she let out a belch which echoed from the bell she stood under. "I'd love to." she then muttered out.

"Here we go." Patch said.

"Good, I've saved the best for last." Quasimodo smiled to the others.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

Quasimodo took them to the back to show them the great view of Paris.

Drell tried to hold Hilda again until she walked away which made him fall in the middle of the floor. "Oh, come on!" He then muffled.

Hilda looked down then.

Drell looked up with a glare. "Will you let me enjoy the romantic sights of Paris with you?!"

"Of course." Hilda said.

Drell then stood up, narrowing his eyes.

"Later." Hilda turned her back on him.

"Hilda..." Drell pouted.

"I'm sorry, but you had this coming." Hilda said.

"Hilda!" Drell frowned even further.

Hilda then walked further away from him and stood beside Esmeralda. Drell held his chest as he could feel his heart slowly beating and it felt like it was being ripped to shreds. Cherry, for once, was feeling sorry for Drell.

"I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this!" Esmeralda smiled at the beautiful view. "I could stay up here forever."

"You could." Quasimodo said.

"No, I couldn't." Esmeralda replied.

"Oh, yes, you have sanctuary!" Quasimodo insisted.

"But not freedom," Esmeralda sighed. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"Oh, right...." Mo frowned.

"But, Esmeralda, you're not like other gypsies..." Quasimodo said. "They're evil."

"Frollo told you that, didn't he?" Hilda asked.

Quasimodo nodded. "He raised me."

"Well then, why would he tell you lies?" Drell asked.

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Esmeralda also asked.

"Cruel?!? Oh, no, he saved my life, he took me in when no one else would," Quasimodo replied. "I am a monster, you know."

"No, you're not." Mo said.

"Give me your hand." Esmeralda said before taking the hunchback's hand.

"Why?" Quasimodo asked.

"Just let me see..." Esmeralda said as she looked at the palm of his hand.

"I think she's going to read your palm." Mo said.

"Can you do that?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, now please, let me concentrate." Esmeralda said.

The others then went silent for the gypsy woman to do her work.

"Hmm, a long life line... Oh, and this one means you're shy," Esmeralda then continued to read Quasimodo's palm to make him feel better about himself. "Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm... Well, that's funny..."

"What is it?" Quasimodo asked.

"I don't see any." Esmeralda said.

"Any what?" Quaismodo asked.

"Monster lines, not a single one," Esmeralda looked into his eyes. "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?"

'I doubt he will see any evil lines.' Mo thought to herself.

Quasimodo then said that Esmeralda was kind and she said she was a gypsy and that maybe Frollo was wrong about both of them.

"What did she say?" Hugo asked as he and the other gargoyles eavesdropped.

"Frollo's nose is long and he wears a dress." Laverne replied, mishearing the communication.

"Ha! Told ya! Pay up!" Hugo smirked down to Victor.

Victor soon groaned before he paid Hugo.

"You helped me, now I'll help you." Quasimodo said to Esmeralda.

"But there's no way out," Esmeralda replied. "There's soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door." Quasimodo smiled as he had an idea.

"How else is she supposed to escape?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, I do this all the time." Quasimodo replied as he had a way down without using a door.

"You mean.. Climb down...?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Don't worry, we can just stay here." Mo said, referring to herself Cherry, Patch, Drell, and Hilda.

"Okay..." Cherry said then. "Sorry, I get vertigo."

"Real bad..." Patch smirked.

"Quit smirking." Cherry glared.

Patch giggled innocently.

"Okay, come on, Djali." Esmeralda then called to her goat.

"You might wanna close your eyes in case you have a fear of heights." Patch suggested to Djali.

"Don't worry, I got this." Esmeralda took out a hanky to cover the goat's eyes with.

"Thanks, Esme." Djali replied, feeling a lot calmer now.

"That should do it." Patch said.

"Don't be afraid. "Quasi said as he helped Esmeralda and Djali down.

"I'm not afraid," Esmeralda said at first until they were dangling from the height. "Now I'm afraid."

"Good thing I'm not dangling." Cherry said.

"Not yet." Drell muttered.

"You say something?" Hilda asked him.

"Uh, I said 'good luck'." Drell smiled nervously to her.

"That's what I thought." Hilda said.

Drell frowned as he felt badly hurt by Hilda, feeling that he was losing her again.

Patch watched as Quasimodo helped Esmeralda and Djali down so they could make it back to the Court of Miracles.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder where Atticus is right now?" Mo said.

"Probably with Captain Phoebus..." Cherry suggested as she sat on a crate next to the balcony.

"Yeah, but where could he be?" Patch asked.

"Why don't you sniff him out?" Mo suggested.

"Ohh, right." Patch said before he started to sniff for Atticus's scent.

Mo then looked beyond the balcony. "I wonder what the Court of Miracles is like?" she asked herself. "It sounds so... Magical."

"Doesn't it though?" Hilda agreed.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Hilda and Mo both sighed as they wanted to visit the Court of Miracles.

Hilda then smirked as she waved her finger and teleported them to to where Esmeralda and Djali were when no one was looking.

Drell took out a heart-shaped locket as he cried since it seemed like he wasn't going to have Hilda in his life anymore. "I really blew it this time..." his voice cracked in depression. "She deserves someone better..."

Patch continued to follow the scent he caught. "Atticus!"

Atticus looked down as he was with Phoebus who was about to go inside to find Esmeralda. "Hey, boy!" he then bent down and hugged his puppy.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Patch nuzzled.

"Did your dog just talk?" Phoebus asked Atticus.

"Maybe?" Atticus smiled shyly as he held Patch who then licked his face in deep relief.

"Learn something new everyday." Phoesbus said.

"Okay, Patch, settle down." Atticus chuckled.

Patch then stopped licking his face. "Sorry, but it feels like we've been separated for hours."

"That's because we kind of have been." Atticus said.

"I know, but it was longer for me..." Patch whined.

Atticus soon pet Patch to try and soothe him. Patch soon relaxed and then stretched a bit.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled.

"Do you know where we can find Esmeralda?" Phoebus said.

"Um... Well..." Patch stammered about being honest about where the gypsy girl was.

"Patch, we can trust him." Atticus said.

Patch scratched behind his ear with his back hind leg. "Umm..."

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly, Patch always did that when he was hiding something or attempting to lie.

"You see, she's not here, Quasimodo got her out." Patch said.

"You gonna tell me where?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"The Court of Miracles." Patch said.

"Do you know where it is?" Atticus asked.

"No, but I have a feeling we'll find out and it might be dangerous." Patch replied once he was honest and calm now.

"Well, thanks for telling me." Phoebus said.

Patch looked nervous since Phoebus was the Captain of the Guard.

"By the way, one of you tell Esmeralda she's very lucky." Phoebus said.

"Why?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"To have friends like you and Quasimodo." Phoebus replied.

"We sure will." Patch smiled.

Phoebus then left and Atticus gently pet Patch on the head.

"Are you leaving again?" Patch pouted to Atticus.

"No, this time, I'm gonna stay." Atticus said.

"Yay!" Patch cheered.

"Now, shall we get upstairs?" Atticus asked.

"You two head off, I'm going back." Phoebus told them as he put his sword in place.

"Yes, Captain Phoebus." Atticus saluted while Patch also did that with his front paw.

Captain Phoebus soon left the church. Quasi was then returning to his room once Atticus and Patch assured him that it was clear. Unfortunately, Judge Frollo was going to be informed that Esmerelda wasn't in her prison.

The gargoyles were congratulated Quasimodo as they thought that he had won Esmeralda's heart.

"He seems to be head over heels for her." Drell said.

"You okay, Drell?" Patch asked.

"I'll be fine..." Drell sighed. "Just need some space, I guess."

"Hilda still mad at you?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Drell sighed. "She and your girl went with Esmeralda to the Court of Miracles."

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

Drell sighed and turned away as he felt very heartbroken.

"Maybe you could do something that shows you are sorry." Atticus said.

"But what?" Drell sighed. "I had her, then I lost her, then I had her again, and I lost her again!"

"Maybe she isn't your true love?" Cherry spoke up.

"Of course she is." Atticus said.

Drell sighed. "Sometimes I just don't know anymore... I don't feel anything as much as I feel stuff inside of me like when I'm with Hilda..."

"Drell, don't give up." Atticus said.

"I guess I should know better than for her to go with a guy like me...." Drell sulked. "Quasimodo has more of a chance with Esmeralda than I do with Hilda."

"Drell, don't give up on your love for Hilda." Atticus said.

Drell sighed as he shut his eyes.

"Take it easy," Atticus sat beside him. "I didn't think I'd win Mo's heart when we first met... She told me she kinda thought I was a wussy snob."

"That's because you kind of were a wussy." Drell said.

"I was not!" Atticus retorted.

"Ya kinda were, Atticus," Drell chuckled. "I mean, you were trying way too hard to impress her. You acted as though you hadn't seen a girl before you met Mo."

"Dang it." Atticus groaned.

Drell laughed. Atticus had a small smile, at least Drell wasn't sad anymore.

"I don't think I'm her type." Quasimodo said to himself, referring to Esmeralda as Hugo, Victor, and Laverne thought that he had won the gypsy girl he had a crush on.

"Really?" Patch asked. "You're kidding, right?"

The gargoyles thought otherwise themselves as they wanted Quasimodo to get with Esmeralda.

"What do you think?" Quasi asked for Patch's opinion of them being together.

"Well, I know that she loves you for you." Patch said.

"You think so?" Quasi asked.

"I know so." Patch smiled.

"Dang it, we should of said that." Hugo groaned.

Laverne and Victor rolled their eyes. The gargoyles then made drawings of Esmeralda, at least, those two did, Hugo seemed more interested in Esmeralda's goat.

"Oh, brother." Atticus and Drell sighed out of annoyance.

Quasimodo was soon carving a figurine of Esmeralda as Atticus left with Phoebus to carry out Frollo's orders. Patch could see Quasimodo was in love with Esmeralda. He smiled for the hunchback and hoped that he would have his very own happy ending. Quasimodo was hoping for Heaven's light as he rang the bells for the night.

'I don't know if she is his true love.' Patch thought to himself.

Quasi rang the bells until it was time for him to go to bed. Patch watched out the window as Atticus went with Phoebus and sighed slightly as he was away from his human. He soon had a feeling about Frollo and decided to find out what he was doing.

"You okay, son?" Victor asked.

"I'll be fine, no need to worry about me." Patch reassured, though he deeply missed Atticus since he was a dog and Atticus was his owner now.

"You may go and be with him." Victor said.

"Oh, I couldn't abandon Quasi..." Patch replied.

"We've been looking after him for 20 years, you go ahead, kid," Hugo insisted. "We'll be fine."

"Well, okay, if you insist." Patch said.

"You're a very good boy... Now go off with your companion." Laverne soothed.

Patch smiled and then rushed out of the Cathedral to catch up with Atticus. He was almost close to him, but then his Equestrian medallion/Pound Puppy tag glowed and teleported him to a room where Frollo was and where he soon hid.


	8. Chapter 8

Patch pouted as he was away from Atticus yet again, but then looked up curiously as he saw the religious judge state out the window into the starry night. "Why is he staring out the window?" The puppy whispered.

Frollo took a deep breath as he then walked from the window. Patch quickly hid himself so the judge wouldn't see him and where he heard the man singing. Patch listened closely. Frollo stood in front of the roaring fireplace as he held the scarf from Esmeralda and sang about banishing her to Hell if she wouldn't have him to love.

"He can't do that." Patch whispered.

"Destroy Esmeralda or let her taste the fires of Hell!" Frollo growled as he threw the scarf into the fire. "Or else let her be mine and mine alone..."

There was then a banging on the door which made Frollo turn to the door. Patch stayed even more hidden just to make sure.

The door soon opened to show a guard. "Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." he then reported.

"What?" Frollo replied.

"She's nowhere in the Cathedral," the guard explained. "She's gone..."

"But how? I--" Frollo panicked before looking angry again. "Never mind... Get out, you idiot!" he then turned away sharply as the guard then left the room. "I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Patch soon gasped before hiding in the shadows.

"God have mercy on her, God have mercy on me..." Frollo said after a while, he then glared sharply at the fireplace before falling on his knees. "But she will be mine or she will burn!"

"No, she won't, you're evil!" Patch yelled so his voice would echo as he teleported to Atticus.

Frollo looked around before he blacked out.

Atticus kept going as he then yawned and suddenly something landed on his head and he looked up with a small smirk. "Patch?"

"Atticus?" Patch smiled.

"Why are you on my head?" Atticus smirked.

"I tried to teleport to you." Patch hopped down safely and landed gently on the ground. 

Atticus chuckled and shook his head. "Silly dog."

"You should know that Frollo is going to search Paris for Esmerelda, he'll even burn all of it to find her." Patch warned him.

"Oh, my..." Atticus's eyes widened. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Somehow I teleported to where Frollo was before I came here," Patch frowned. "He's really lost his mind over Esmeralda, Atticus."

"Wow...." Atticus said.

"It was really crazy and scary..." Patch shivered. "I also think he was drinking..."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me..." Atticus muttered slightly.

"So, where are we staying?" Patch asked.

"I'm staying with Phoebus for now," Atticus said as he looked around. "Aw, man, did I get lost?! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm right here, Atticus!" Phoebus called to him.

"Oh, there he is..." Atticus smiled in relief.

"Come on, you and your dog can stay with me." Phoebus said.

"Thank you, sir." Atticus smiled as he held Patch in his arms.

"Wow, you really got spooked when you thought you were lost." Patch said to him.

"I don't like getting lost..." Atticus looked away shyly.

"It's normal." Patch said.

"How about before we go to sleep, you show me how strong you are, Atticus?" Phoebus asked.

"Well, I do have some time before I get exhausted," Atticus smiled. "I'd be happy to."

"I hope one day to have a child like you." Phoebus agreed.

"I'm sure you will." Atticus assured.

Phoebus smiled. "All right, show me what you got."

"Give me a heavy weapon or something made out steel and I'll show you." Atticus said.

Phoebus drew out his sword with a smirk. "Shall we test this?"

Atticus reached out for the sword.

"Whoa! This isn't a toy, son." Phoebus chuckled.

"Just 'cuz I'm a kid it doesn't mean that I'm a fool." Atticus glared slightly.

"Okay, okay, just giving you a little warning." Phoebus chuckled as he let Atticus grab his sword.

Atticus rolled his eyes and carried the sword with ease. "Ooh, this is a nice blade..."

"Thanks, let's see what you do with it." Phoebus said.

Atticus smiled and nodded as he decided to work his magic with it, normally for someone his age, it would be rather heavy, but of course, not for him and where he handled it with ease and he soon started to bend the blade, rolling it up making it look like a spring.

"Well, I'll be..." Phoebus looked gobsmacked. "You must be Heaven Sent."

"I was gifted this strength by Zeus, the King of Gods on Mount Olympus." Atticus said before he bents the blade of the sword back to normal.

"Is that right?" Phoebus replied.

"Yes, it's right." Atticus smiled proudly of himself. He soon gave Phoebus back his sword by the handle.

"Thank you, son." Phoebus replied.

Atticus smiled, then yawned. "Phew... I'm usually not this tired."

"Well, it is getting pretty late." Phoebus said.

"I'd like to repay your kindness by giving you the same strength as I have." Atticus said.

"You can do that?" Phoebus replied.

"Wanna find out?" Atticus smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, please." Phoebus nodded.

"Then give me your right arm." Atticus said.

Phoebus then held out his right arm.

"This will only take a second." Atticus said as he then started to give Phoebus the gift of god-like strength and where he started to do the same thing he did for his father.

"You do this often?" Phoebus asked.

"Only when people with kind hearts deserve this kind of reward for their kind deeds." Atticus said.

"You're a remarkable boy." Phoebus noted.

Atticus nodded as he continued. "Almost done..." he then said as he finished up before yawning. "Phew! 'Scuse me..." 

Phoebus waited patiently and then...

"There, all done." Atticus smiled.

Phoebus was now much bigger as his body was bigger due to the muscles.

Atticus smiled. "You're welcome."

"With these big muscles which are as big as yours, Atticus; I'm invincible like you, there's not a man that can defeat us." Phoebus laughed.

Atticus smiled tiredly, then he yawned again. "Glad I could help... We'll get straight back to work in the morning."

"We sure will." Phoebus yawned back.

Atticus smiled sleepily. Patch slept close with Atticus as they fell asleep together. Phoebus soon fell asleep too. Patch and Atticus held each other in their sleep and this made them smile due to how close they were with pet and pet owner, even if Patch's parents called the humans pets. The next day came sooner than anyone knew.


	9. Chapter 9

"Atticus, you awake?" Phoebus asked.

"Huh? No, I'm awake..." Atticus mumbled.

"Ready for the day?" Phoebus asked.

"Sure..." Atticus replied before snoring.

Phoebus then shook him awake.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Atticus yelped. He then soon stretched so he wouldn't fall asleep again. 

Patch groaned and his eyes flickered slightly.

"Come on, boy, time to get up." Atticus said with a small yawn.

"Alright, I'm up." Patch groaned as he got up and stretched.

Atticus then got ready with Phoebus.

"We should check with Judge Frollo for his orders." Phoebus said to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Come along then." Phoebus told the boy.

They soon went to meet Frollo. The carriage came with the judge.

"Good morning, sir." Atticus and Phoebus greeted.

Frollo saw the morning sun and grimaced as he had dark circles under his eyes and appeared to have a headache.

"You alright, sir?" Atticus asked.

"I... I had trouble with my fireplace..." Frollo replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus doubted that.

"Your orders, sir?" Phoebus then prompted.

"Find the gypsy girl." Frollo demanded.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said, not liking this man.

Phoebus nodded. 

The men went all around to find Esmeralda for Frollo's wicked and insane demands. Esmeralda was hiding very well with Djali so they couldn't be found by the judge and where he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. Frollo kept telling people to tell him where Esmeralda was or they would be arrested or gratefully punished and he even tried to bribe them into telling him where Esmerelda was. Phoebus and Atticus shook their heads at Frollo's actions, feeling disgusted and outraged.

They were soon at a house with a windmill next to it.

"We found this gypsy talisman on your property," Frollo questioned the miller. "Have you been harboring gypsies?"

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler," the miller replied nervously. "Have mercy, my lord."

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this," Frollo replied coldly. "If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear." He soon left without saying another word. 

"But we are innocent, I assure you!" the miller cried out. "We know nothing of these gypsies!"

Before Frollo was gone though, he put a wooden board on the door to prevent the family from getting out, he then looked icily toward Atticus and Phoebus. "Burn it." he then sharply demanded.

"What? But they're innocent people." Atticus told him.

"These people are traitors and must be made examples of." Frollo handed a torch to Phoebus since he was the captain.

"With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Phoebus replied bravely and sharply.

"But you were trained to follow orders." Frollo glared.

Atticus soon blew out the torch with ease.

"Insolent cowards." Frollo sneered, he then grabbed another torch and lit the windmill and house on fire.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Atticus cried out.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Patch asked as he appeared.

Atticus picked up his puppy with a glare to the judge. "Come on, boy, I have to save the day." he then glared as he crashed in through the window with Phoebus to save the miller and his family from being burned alive and where due to his new strength, Phoebus didn't need to worry about being burned. 

"Come on, we gotta move!" Atticus told Phoebus before wheezing slightly from the flames as he helped the children out to safety. He soon cleared his voice with a slight cough into his other arm while the children were being held in his free arm.

Phoebus saved the others so the family could get out of their burning home safely. 

Atticus ran with them and once he settled them, he coughed a little more and tried to breathe easily. And where he was able to after he got out of the fire and where he blew out the fire with ease saving their home. "Okay, I need to sit down now..." he then said softly.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," Frollo scolded Phoebus. "Such a pity, you and the boy threw away a promising career."

"Call it our highest honors." Atticus said.

Mo was at a high stand in her pegasus form, she then turned back to normal and aimed for the black horse that belonged to Frollo. Frollo was about to kill both Phoebus and Atticus with a spear until he was then bucked off his horse after Mo threw a stone at the horse which made Atticus, Patch, and Phoebus hop onto the horse's back and ride off.

"Hit them! And don't hit my horse!" Frollo called.

"Don't worry about the arrows, they won't be able to kill us." Atticus whispered.

The other guards shot arrows. Mo narrowed her eyes, she then turned into a pegasus again and swooped down and made it look like that the boys had fallen off Frollo's horse and ended up in the water as she took them to a hidden spot for right now.

"Nice move, Mo." Atticus whispered.

"What just happened...?" Phoebus asked.

"I'll explain later, you're safe now." Mo said as she was with Esmeralda and Cherry.

"Why did you knock us off the horse and into the water?" Patch asked.

"So Frollo thinks that you guys drowned and he won't bother looking for you all again." Mo replied.

"Smart." Atticus said.

"That and to surprise him and the guards about Atticus and Phoebus of their strength." Mo said.

"Wow, Mo, you really are street smart." Atticus replied.

"Hey, I've been on the streets for a few years," Mo smiled. "You learn how to help others who could use it who rely on book smarts."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Yes, I'm very impressed with Mo's efforts." Esmeralda smiled admirably toward Mo.

"Oh, you're so lucky Atticus gave you strength, otherwise you could've been shot." Mo soothed Phoebus.

"You can say that again." Phoebus said.

"We have to hide somewhere, but where?" Cherry asked. "We can't stay around with Frollo hounding us."

"I know where we can hide." Patch said.

"Lead the way, boy." Atticus smiled.

Patch nodded and led them to a safe spot to hide out away from Frollo and the guards and where as he led them to where he knew, they would be safe from Paris being burned. Drell was watching them and he went back to the church as they traveled. It looked like doomsday in Paris as the city as nearly burnt due to Frollo's reign of terror.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, it's doesn't look good." Laverne frowned.

"It's hopeless," Victor agreed. "Absolutely hopeless!"

"You're telling me," Hugo scoffed as he was playing cards with a pigeon. "I'm losin' to a BIRD!"

"They're talking about Paris." Drell said as he appeared.

"Where'd you come from?" Hugo asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Drell replied ominously.

"Um, okay?" Hugo said, confused.

"Oh, that poor gypsy girl," Victor frowned. "I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"I know, but, now, don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo," Laverne warned in a maternal fashion. "He's worried enough already."

"I agree, I just hope Hilda is fine; if anything happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself." Drell frowned.

"Oh, you poor man..." Laverne replied. 

"I'm softer than I look..." Drell shuffled his foot. "I act big and tough, but on the inside, I'm just a little puppy dog." 

Quasimodo was then walking over curiously.

"Oh, here comes Quasi, remember, not a word." Drell whispered to the gargoyles.

"Easy does it." Hugo agreed.

"Stone faced." Victor added in.

"Any sign of her?" Quasimodo walked in as he looked out with them from below the tower.

"No, but I'm sure she's--" Drell started.

"Oh, it's a lost cause!" Victor broke down. "She could be anywhere! In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the racks!" he then started to cry.

"Nice work, Victor." Laverne deadpanned.

"Yeah, nice wok, Victor." Drell added in, nearly echoing.

"No, he's right," Quasimodo frowned. "What are we going to do?"

"We can have faith and just know that Esmeralda is out of harm's way and I hope Hilda is out of harm's way as well." Drell said.

"The big guy has a point, this is Esmeralda we're talking about." Hugo agreed with the warlock.

"Exactly." Drell said.

"Do you really think so?" Quasimodo asked shyly.

"We know so." Drell said.

"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back," Hugo coaxed. "You'll see."

"What makes you so sure?" Quasimodo asked.

"Because she likes you," Laverne replied. "We always said you were the cute one."

"I thought I was the cute one?" Hugo spoke up with his mouth full.

"No, you would be the fat one with the big mouth." Drell said.

"What're you saying exactly?" Hugo frowned.

"Anyway, have faith in Esmeralda." Drell said to Quasimodo.

"Take it from us, Quasi," Laverne smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're irresistible!" Hugo smiled as well.

Victor chuckled in agreement. "Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type."

"No, they are not." Drell said.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen. But you? You're one of a kind." Hugo smiled to Quasi.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Look... Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening~" Hugo began to sing as he roasted a weenie. "True that's because it's on fire, but still, there's l'amour~"

"Yep, it's true." Drell still nodded.

"Somewhere out there in the night, Her heart is also alight, And I know the guy she might be burning for~" Hugo continued as he blew a circle of smoke to Quasimodo which then became a heart shape. "A guy like you, She's never known, kid, A guy like you, A girl does not meet every day! You've got a look, that's all your own, kid, Could there be two like you?~"

"No way!" Victor and Laverne joined in.

Drell decided to join in the song.

"Those other guys, that she could dangle~," Hugo smiled. "All look the same from every boring point of view!, You're a surprise from every angle~"

"Mon dieu above, she's gotta love a guy like you~" Drell joined in.

Drell's singing caused the gargoyles to cringe. Drell covered his mouth sheepishly. 

"A guy like you, gets extra credit~" Victor sang to Quasimodo. "Because it's true, youv'e got a certain something more!"

"You're Aces, kid." Hugo smiled.

Drell nodded, deciding to not join in after all.

"You see that face?" Laverne smiled as they gave Quasimodo a makeover which gave him a powdered wig like from Mozart. "You don't forget it~"

Drell shook his head.

"You want something new?~" Victor and Laverne sang together.

"That's you." Hugo replied.

"For sure!" Victor and Laverne then concluded. 

Drell cleaned the inside of his ear, he thought he heard someone coming, then came downstairs to check it out and where he saw Atticus, Phoebus, Patch, Cherry, Mo, and Esmeralda coming. Drell whistled to them and gestured them over.

Patch kept leading the way until he then came in front of Drell's shoes and then recoiled in disgust. "Man, your shoes wreak, Drell!"

"They do not!" Drell glared. "Skippy spit shined them for me seven hours before I got here!"

"Smell them for yourself." Patch said.

Drell slid off his shoe and then put it in Cherry's face. "Cherry, smell this."

"Yuck, NO!" Cherry shoved it away. "Sicko!"

"Just smell it yourself." Patch said to Drell.

Drell rolled his eyes, then looked to Phoebus and Atticus. "Anyone hurt?" he then asked in slight concern.

"Nope, but we do need a place to hide and looks like this is the perfect place to hide." Atticus said.

"All right, come on up, Quasi just finished ringing the bells for the time." Drell led them upstairs of the Cathedral.

"That's good to know." Mo said.

Drell took them upstairs as the gargoyles finished singing to Quasimodo about him winning Esmeralda's heart, but that was very unlikely to happen to those who saw Esmeralda's closeness and dedication to Phoebus despite their tough first meeting. Phoebus soon felt his foot had fell asleep.

"Quasimodo?" Esmeralda gently called to the hunchback.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Patch said.

"They need to hide and only gypsies are allowed in the Court of Miracles." Hilda added urgently.

"Luckily, Mr. I-Want-To-Burn-Down-All-Of-Paris isn't here." Drell said.

"Oh... Hello, Drell." Hilda greeted.

"Hilda..." Drell tried to settle himself down. "I was so worried about you."

"You were?" Hilda asked, feeling touched by those words.

"I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep..." Drell replied. "I was just worried maybe someone caught you and imprisoned you like they're gonna do with the gypsies once they find out where the Court is."

Hilda felt touched that Drell was really worried about her.

"I care about you, Hilda Spellman..." Drell said as he looked into her violet eyes.

"Oh, Drell." Hilda smiled.

"Aw, Hilda." Drell smiled back.

"Oh, barf." Cherry groaned.

"Anyway, can we hide here?" Atticus asked Quasimodo.

"This way." Quasimodo led them to a safe spot in the church.

They all soon followed him into the church.

"Phoebus, you okay?" Atticus noticed the Captain of the Guard was suddenly limping and had trouble walking.

"My foot fell asleep." Phoebus said.

"Ugh, I hate that, it's like standing on pins and needles." Cherry cringed.

"Feels like it." Phoebus said.

"Maybe you should sit down." Esmeralda suggested as they were coming toward a bed.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Phoebus stumbled, but then finally sat down.

Esmeralda then decided to sit with him. "It's so good that you aren't injured, and that family owes you and Atticus their lives." 

"So brave and charming~" Mo swooned to her boyfriend.

"It's what I do." Atticus said.

"She has a point," Esmeralda agreed about Phoebus and Atticus's duties. "You're either the single bravest guys we've ever met, or the craziest."

Mo then hugged Atticus as they were finally reunited.

"I'd go for brave." Atticus said.

"I feel the same way about you..." Mo smiled up to Atticus. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably beg for food and money?" Atticus joked.

Mo narrowed her eyes as he weakly laughed, then stopped and once he stopped, she then laughed herself and gave him a kiss as Phoebus and Esmeralda seemed to share a kiss themselves which was not a good moment for Quasimodo.

"Uh-oh..." Drell whispered.

Quasimodo turned away sadly, he took out a card with the suit of a heart on it and then ripped it in two pieces as he felt depressed with the gypsy girl he liked in love with someone else.

"Looks like she wasn't the one for him." Patch whispered.

Quasimodo left everyone alone as he was heartbroken. 

Drell and Hilda were making out with each other with wild passion.

"Get a room, you two." Cherry said.

"Jealous much?" Drell smirked as he held Hilda and she looked mindlessly in love with the warlock in front of her.

Cherry soon gagged a bit. Drell and Hilda then continued. Mo wrapped her arms around Atticus. Cherry soon decided to look outside.

Atticus felt bad for Cherry, but he did hold Mo. "So, where have you been all this time?' he then asked.

"Esmeralda and Clopin took me to the Court of Miracles," Mo replied. "They accepted me like one of their own... I guess in a way, I was a gypsy too when I lived in the junkyard with Angel and the other dogs."

"Well, at least nothing can possibly go wrong." Patch said.

Cherry face-palmed.

"What?" Patch asked her.

"You say that and then something happens." Cherry replied in sharp deadpan.

"Oh, right...." Patch gulped.

Cherry sighed and shook her head. "Amateurs..."

"You should come to the Court of Miracles..." Mo told Atticus. "It's very safe."

"I'd like to come by." Atticus said.

"I'm sure Clopin would let you in..." Mo whispered. "Because, you have... Ya know... Magic abilities."

"Yeah, not to mention super-strength." Atticus said.

"You must..." Mo replied. "It would be better with you~"

"Oh, Mo, you're making me blush." Atticus smirked sheepishly.

"Please, come with me." Mo begged as she rubbed his muscles.

Atticus smiled. "I should..."

"Yes..." Mo urged. "Even Cherry's missed you over there."

"Alright, I'll come with." Atticus said.

"Super!" Mo beamed. "Oh, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably beg for money and food on the streets." Cherry deadpanned.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Mo said unimpressed.

"You'll get used to it..." Atticus reassured.

Mo gave a small smirk in response.

"Come on, we better hurry out." Esmeralda came to the others.

"And Quasi, you better hide Phoebus." Cherry said.

Esmeralda collected Djali and they all went to leave the Cathedral to get back to the Court of Miracles.

"You comin', boy?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"Coming." Patch said.

"Come here, boy." Atticus smiled.

Patch ran by Atticus's side and Esmeralda helped them out as Clopin was waiting for her so they could go back to the Court of Miracles.

"I'll stay behind." Drell said.

"Oh, Drelly..." Hilda pouted.

"See ya, Drell." Cherry quickly walked away.

"Don't worry, Hilda; I promise we will be together soon." Drell said.

Hilda let a tear roll down her cheek as she hugged him and then rushed to join the others outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"We better hide me and Phoebus." Drell said.

"You might be a challenge." Quasimodo said nervously to the warlock since he was big and tall.

"I can fix that." Drell said before using his magic to shrink down to the same size as Phoebus.

Quasimodo's eyes widened.

"Ah, I feel 200 years younger." Drell smiled.

"I'm not even going to question that, you two will have to get under the table." Quasimodo said.

"Gotcha." Drell nodded.

Quasimodo quickly hid them as he knew Frollo had to be coming by any second now. Frollo was in fact coming which startled the hunchback slightly.

"Oh, Master!" Quasimodo gasped. "I didn't think you would be coming."

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy," Frollo replied. "I brought a special treat."

'I hope he can keep his cool.' Drell thought to himself, referring to Quasimodo.

Frollo cleared his throat sharply. Quasi then realized he hadn't set the table and went to quickly do that while trying to hide his nerves. It wasn't working so well as he had accidentally let one of the glasses break. Drell winced and tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't expose himself and Phoebus.

"Is there something troubling you, Quasimodo?" Frollo noticed.

"No, no!" Quasimodo replied, trying to keep his cool.

'You are more worse and vile than Yzma...' Drell thought to himself about Frollo.

Once Quasimodo got the table set, Frollo placed grapes on the plates.

"Oh, but there is," Frollo noticed Quasimodo's nervous ticks as he pulled a bunch of the grapes. "I know there is."

'He is so unbelievable.' Drell thought to himself.

"I think... You're hiding something..." Frollo noted Quasimodo's nervousness.

"Oh, no, Master, there's nothing--" Quasimodo replied anxiously.

"You're not eating, boy." Frollo noticed.

'Whew.' Drell thought to himself.

Quasimodo ate the grapes, but for some reason, he was unable to swallow them. Drell decided to help out a little. Frollo seemed to see right through Quasimodo. Drell soon went 'Mm!' to make it sound like Quasimodo was enjoying the grapes. He was nervous himself, but tried to keep the hunchback out of trouble, already knowing and fearing the worst if Frollo had caught on. Quasimodo soon did the same thing and soon swallowed.

"What's different in here?" Frollo examined the room.

"Nothing, sir." Quasimodo replied nervously.

"Is this one new?" Frollo picked up one of the models that was of Esmeralda. "It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl I know."

'Uh-oh...' Drell thought to himself. He had never felt so scared in all of his life.

"You helped her ESCAPE!" Frollo called darkly to his foster son.

'I have to try and help him.' Drell thought to himself as he crawled out to make it look like he was the only one underneath the table. He soon got stuck. "Ugh... Come on!" he whispered loudly as wiggled himself free. "Darn hips." He soon got free and then used magic to go back to normal size once he got out from under the table.

"And now all of Paris is burning because of you!" Frollo sneered to Quasimodo.

"How is it his fault?" Drell asked, towering over Frollo, not letting him scare him or Quasimodo or anyone else.

Quasimodo looked anxious either way.

"Where did you come from?" Frollo asked nervously.

"Yo mama..." Drell got in his face in a mocking tone. "Leave him alone, he didn't do anything."

Frollo was starting to become nervous around Drell.

Drell smirked at Frollo's fear. "Aw... The big bad judge afraid of someone bigger and taller than him?~"

Frollo soon tried to keep his cool. Drell grinned darkly. 

"Who are you...?" Frollo asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Drell smirked. "Now then, I won't have you harming this boy you've raised as your own son and leave the gypsies alone, you'll never find the Court of Miracles, you couldn't 20 years ago, and you can't now."

Frollo was surprised Drell knew about that. "How do you know about that?" he then asked sharply. "Are you a gypsy as well?"

"You wish, you old fool..." Drell scoffed at Frollo like he was nothing which surprised Quasimodo as almost everybody was afraid of the man.

"I will find it." Frollo said.

"In that case I wish you a lot of luck, nothing scares me." Drell replied smugly.

Frollo soon left the room.

"He'll never find it..." Drell scoffed, then looked to Quasimodo. "Hey, it's okay, he's full of it..."

"Master is too good...." Quasimodo replied nervously. "He'll attack the Court of Miracles at dawn with a thousand men."

"Then we better warn them." Phoebus said, coming out from under the table.

"Come on, Quasimodo." Drell told the hunchback.

"I can't..." Quasimodo frowned.

"What?" Drell asked.

"I thought you were Esmeralda's friend?" Phoebus said to Quasimodo.

"Frollo's my master," Quasi frowned. "I can't disobey him again."

"If he tries to hurt you, then I'll give him a punch to the mouth." Drell told him.

"Oh, you couldn't..." Quasimodo shivered.

"Trust me." Drell replied as he flexed one of his arms.

"Well, he does look like he's strong enough to handle Frollo." Phoebus said.

"So come on," Drell urged the hunchback. "Esmeralda stood up for you, she's your friend, help her."

"He's right," Phoebus agreed with that. "You've got a funny way of showing gratitude."

Quasi turned his back on them shyly.

"Talk some sense into him." Drell whispered to the gargoyles.

"Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people," Phoebus turned away from Quasimodo. "You do what you think is right. Come on, Drell."

"Coming." Drell said.

Quasimodo sighed as he felt lost, he then looked back to see his three gargoyle friends looking at him which made him talk back at them. "Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armor, and it's not me. Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not." He then remembered when Esmerelda read his palm.

Laverne handed the boy a coat then.

"I must be out of my mind!" Quasimodo sighed out of defeat.

Drell had a feeling Quasimodo would meet up with them. Phoebus walked ahead. Drell then smirked as he spun on his heels to see the hunchback.

"Guys!" Quasimodo called out quietly.

Phoebus gasped in slight surprise.

"About time." Drell said.

"I'm coming with you guys." Quasimodo replied.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Phoebus smiled to the hunchback.

"I'm not doing it for you," Quasimodo replied. "I'm doing it for her."

"And we're alright with that." Drell said.

"Do you know where she is?" Phoebus asked.

"No, but she said this would help us find her." Quasimodo replied as he took out the talisman that Esmeralda gave him.

"It's a map." Drell said.

"It is?" Quasimodo asked.

"Yes, my mother once had one of these," Drell took a look at it. "'When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand'." he then quoted his mother's words of wisdom.

"That's what Esmeralda told me." Quasimodo then replied.

"How can this be a map?" Phoebus asked.

"You see the cross symbol on it?" Drell asked.

"Yes?" Phoebus replied out of confusion.

"That's the Cathedral," Drell pointed. "And down there's the river."

"Yeah, I can see how that makes sense," Phoebus said. " If we're going to find Esmeralda, we have to work together," he then decided. "Truce?" he then slapped Quasimodo on the back slightly.

"Well... Okay." Quasimodo replied as he then did the same to Phoebus, it didn't seem to hurt him that much as he was stronger than he seemed.

"Alright, then let's get going." Drell said.

The three men then walked off in the darkness as they were looking for the Court of Miracles and where they went into the cemetery.


	12. Chapter 12

"This looks like the symbol on the map." Phoebus noticed a grave.

"But what does it mean?" Quasimodo wondered.

Drell had a theory as he used his strength to show the entrance.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it," Phoebus pondered until Quasi nudged him and pointed to what Drell did as the grave revealed a hidden staircase. "Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs."

"This is the entrance, now let's go down the stairs." Drell said.

They then came into a flooded chamber with a bunch of skeletons.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Quasimodo asked.

"Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage," Phoebus deadpanned. "Must be the old catacombs."

"You can say that again." Drell said.

A few skeletons then appeared to be watching them, but they didn't notice.

"Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh, Quasi?" Phoebus weakly chuckled.

"Not me," Quasimodo replied. "I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble."

"You won't." Drell said.

"Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now." Phoebus replied.

"What do you mean?" Quasimodo asked.

"You know, a guard... A booby trap..." Phoebus listed until his torch went out. "Or an ambush..."

"I would go with ambush, luckily two of us are strong enough to handle an ambush or two." Drell said.

"Well, well, well," Clopin smirked. "What have we here?"

"We're friends of Esmeralda and her new friends." Drell said.

"Do you have proof?" Clopin glared.

"HANG HIM!" Cherry called out about Drell.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded. "Don't hang them, Clopin, we know them as friends."

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked.

Quasimodo and Phoebus glared slightly. Djali spotted them and then went off to signal Esmeralda.

"We did." Phoebus said.

Clopin only looked sheepish.

"Clopin..." Hilda shook her head, she then looked to Drell and smiled dreamily. "Drell~..."

"Hilda..." Drell smiled back.

Hilda soon rushed over to Drell. Drell then held Hilda as it felt like an eternity since they last saw each other.

"This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, especially that young boy," Esmeralda told Clopin about their 'guests'. "And Quasimodo helped me escape the Cathedral."

"And that is Atticus," Cherry gestured to the brown-haired boy as Mo ran to him. "I've known him for seven years now and he refuses to leave me alone."

"Just so you don't get lonely." Atticus said.

Cherry only scoffed in response.

"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming!" Phoebus shouted to the crowd. "He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

This caused all of the gypsies to start panicking.

"Then let's waste no time!" Esmeralda added before coming to the Captain of the Guard. "We must leave immediately!"

Drell and Hilda then went to help the gypsies as this was not good for any of them.

"Oh, Atticus..." Mo hugged her boyfriend. "You are one crazy, adventurous, weird kid."

"Not to mention charming, smart, muscular, and strong." Atticus said.

"Don't push it." Mo said.

"Sorry." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"You took a terrible risk coming here," Esmeralda coddled with Phoebus. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

Phoebus smiled, then saw Quasi's depressed look and decided to help him out. "Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo," he then said with a bigger smile. "Without his help, I would never have found my way here."

"It's true." Drell said.

"Nor would I!" an unfortunately familiar voice called out.

Patch whimpered slightly as he felt scared to see Frollo and his soldiers had somehow come to the Court of Miracles.

"How did he find the entrance?" Drell asked surprised.

Cherry walked by then.

"What did you do?!" Drell shook her violently with a glare.

"Why do you think she had something to do with Frollo finding the entrance?" Mo asked.

"Because everything is her fault..." Drell glared.

"Drell, put Cherry down, she didn't do anything." Hilda told her boyfriend.

Drell did so as he set Cherry on the ground. Cherry then held her throat and gasped for air. Soldiers then surrounded them as well.

"Do we need to worry?" Cherry asked, not scared about the soldiers.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last." Frollo smiled darkly.

"How did you find the entrance?" Drell asked.

"Why, Quasimodo led me here of course," Frollo replied. "I always knew he would someday be of use to me."

"Why you sleazy, no-good, heartless man!" Drell glared.

"And look what else I've caught in my net," Frollo came toward the captain of the guard and wiccan boy. "Captain Phoebus and his young sidekick, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that," he then smiled evilly to the gypsies as they were all placed under arrest. "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend," he then looked to his guards. "Lock them up."

"You can take these guys." Patch whispered to Atticus.

Atticus only glared at the guards. 

"I liked you, boy, I really did..." Frollo came up to Atticus.

"Yeah, well, I didn't like you because I could tell that you were an evil man." Atticus glared.

"Snippy, aren't we?" Frollo glared back. "I swear, children these days..."

"He's right though, you are evil." Mo said.

"Maybe I shall burn you as well..." Frollo sneered to Mo. "Unless one of you chooses me..." he then said to her, Esmeralda, and Hilda. 

"PAWS OFF!" Drell snapped as he noticed Frollo was looking to Hilda as well.

"Sorry, Frollo, but I'm already taken." Hilda said.

"Same here." Mo said as she came close to Atticus.

Esmeralda only glared in sheer disgust.

"No, please, Master..." Quasimodo looked depressed.

"Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there." Frollo sharply told the guards.

Patch soon growled as he didn't want Quasimodo to be locked up.

"What should we do with this mutt, sir?" a soldier asked Frollo, referring to Patch.

Patch growled again as the soldier had called him mutt.

"Lock him up too if you must." Frollo replied.

Patch looked like he wanted to attack as a solider picked him up by his collar. He didn't attack though and neither did Atticus, Phoebus, or Drell.

"Drelly..." Hilda whispered sadly as she was going to be placed in a separate cell from him.

"Hilda..." Drell sadly reached out for her.

They were soon set out later in pairs. They were all locked up for the night. Atticus shared a cell with Patch and Cherry while Mo was alone with Phoebus and Esmeralda and Drell and Hilda were nearly worried sick about each other as they were also separated.

"I hate cages." Patch said.

"Me too, boy, me too..." Atticus hugged his puppy.

"When are you going to use your strength?" Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"I'm thinking of the right time." Atticus replied.

"I think now would be good!" Cherry begged.

"I agree." Mo said.

Atticus came up to the bars of their cells and grabbed onto them as he took a deep breath and then tried to bend them. And where for him, it was a problem as nothing was really holding him or his strength back. Patch stood beside Atticus. Phoebus was the same way as he bent the bars of his cage.

"And we are out of here." Atticus smirked as he then jumped out.

Drell sighed as he was too upset about Hilda's separation to even free himself.

"Drell, come on, bend these bars so then you can be back with Hilda." Cherry said.

"I can't, I can't help anybody." Drell sulked.

"Come on, Drell!" Cherry urged. "Don't you want Hilda back?"

"I do, but I'm too depressed." Drell sulked.

Cherry then smirked as she had an idea. "Okay, I guess you're too bawk, bawk, chicken to do it!"

"No, I am not, I'm just depressed." Drell said.

Cherry tried to motivate him. "Buck up, Drell!"

"I can't..." Drell lay in the middle of the floor.

Cherry then glared. "You're a wuss."

The others gasped.

"What did you say...?" Drell asked slowly and angrily.

"You... Are... A... WUSSSSSSSaah..." Cherry slowly enunciated with slight spit at the end of that.

Drell soon glared and broke the cell door. Cherry's eyes widened.

"Get over here..." Drell growled to her.

Cherry yelped and ran off.

"That's what I thought." Drell huffed.

They then came to find the cells with Esmeralda and Hilda in, but they were now empty for some reason.

"They're gone." Cherry noticed.

"I think I know where they are." Phoebus said.

Patch looked up.

"But just to make sure, do you have their scent?" Phoebus asked Patch since he was a dog.

Patch nodded as he started to sniff.

"Lead the way." Phoebus replied as he had a gut feeling where the girls were.

"Hilda..." Drell frowned.

Cherry came over nervously.

Drell glared to her. "Call me 'wuss' again and you'll never speak again."

"Yes, sir." Cherry gulped.

Drell then kept looking forward as they walked along.

Frollo was walking by, then smirked. "Ah, you're awake and out of your cages, don't you like your new homes?"

Patch growled and jumped high in the air, but he was soon stopped by a force of magic. The puppy tried to move and somehow found himself unable to as he hovered into the air.

"Naughty, naughty, you little puppy." Sombra's voice smirked.

Patch's eyes widened. "King Sombra?" he asked himself quietly and nervously.

"Yes, it's me." Sombra smirked as he came next to Frollo.

"Ah, my new trusted colleague." Frollo replied.

"Uncle Sombra." Atticus glared.

"Hello, my dear nephew." Sombra smirked.

Cherry shivered slightly and poked her head out.

"Still friends with the emo, I see." Sombra then noticed Cherry.

"She's a perky goth!" Atticus glared.

"Whatever," Sombra said. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have two people to burn."

"Oh, yes, quite." Frollo nodded.

Cherry sneered. "Oh, no you won't!"

Sombra soon used his magic to place them in cages that they wouldn't be able to get out of until after the fire.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Drell demanded.

"Oh, we will, after the roasting of the gypsy witches." Sombra smirked as he walked out with Frollo as it was the crack of dawn outside now. The evil unicorn stallion soon used his magic to bring them along.

Mo and Atticus held each other. Patch whimpered as he joined them.


	13. Chapter 13

"The prisoners Esmeralda and Hilda have been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft," Frollo read aloud as the two girls were trapped to a pyre to be lit on fire in front of the crowd as punishment for their heinous crimes. "The sentence: death!"

The people of Paris did not think that Hilda or Esmeralda deserved to be burned or to be killed.

"The time has come, gypsies," Frollo came in front of Hilda and Esmeralda with a lit torch. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire."

Hilda and Esmeralda both spit at him.

Frollo grimaced and wiped himself as he spoke to the crowd again. "The gypsies Esmeralda and Hilda have refused to recant," he then spoke to the crowd again. "These evil witches have put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger..."

"What?! No, we haven't! You only burned Paris because you wanted Esmeralda all to yourself!" Hilda glared.

"Nobody is talking to you, you vile witch." Frollo sneered to her.

"At least I'm not evil and think I out rank everyone." Hilda grumbled.

"He won't get away with this, I'll be sure of it." Esmeralda replied.

Quasimodo was chained up and where the gargoyles tried to get him free.

"Come on, Quasi!" Hugo called out. "Snap out of it!"

"Your friends are down there!" Victor added in.

"It's all my fault." Quasimodo sulked.

"So, what, you're giving up?" Hugo asked.

"You gotta break these chains!" Laverne urged the boy.

"I can't, I tried," Quasimodo sighed. "What difference would it make?" He didn't seem to have any hope in him.

"But you can't let Frollo win!" Victor urged.

"He already has." Quasimodo replied.

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Quasimodo." Laverne frowned.

"Leave me alone." Quasimodo heard enough from them.

This seemed to really hurt them. The gargoyles then decided to leave Quasimodo alone and they froze in place. Quasimodo bowed his head as he felt like he couldn't do anything until he then saw Esmeralda and Hilda were about to be burned alive which motivated him enough to start breaking the chains with all the mighty strength that he had and where he was able to free himself.

"...For justice, for Paris, and for their own salvation!" Frollo continued as he lit the pyre on fire to burn Esmeralda and Hilda. "It is my shameful duty to send these poor girls back where they belong!"

"Agreed." Sombra nodded.

Esmeralda and Hilda coughed as the black smoke rose from the scorching hot flames. Quasimodo soon used the chains as a lasso for him as he would swing with it to save the girls. The bells quietly rang from the hunchback's force.

"Do I hear bells?" Sombra asked curiously.

Quasimodo finally freed himself and then went to save Esmeralda and Hilda from the flames and where he used the chains to his advantage. Quasimodo was rushing to save the girls.

"Hilda..." Drell nearly cried as his heart was breaking for the witch woman. He soon saw a familiar hunchback. "Quasi...?" he asked himself softly.

Atticus held Mo and Patch and they also looked up to see the hunchback and where they had hope in their eyes. Cherry looked more miserable than usual. Quasimodo freed Hilda and Esmeralda from the ropes and scared the guards off with a lit torch.

"Quasimodo!" Frollo glared.

"What is that fool doing?" Sombra asked.

Quasimodo kept going with Esmeralda until they made it to a roof. "Sanctuary!" The hunchback called out to the crowd. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

The crowd soon cheered.

"Captain!" Frollo called to a guard.

"Yes, sir?" the guard replied.

"Seize the Cathedral." Frollo commanded.

"Okay, now I think it's a good time to get free." Drell whispered.

"Do it." Cherry agreed from her spot.

Quasimodo threw out a beam of wood and threw it at the incoming soldiers which made them both scurry away like ants.

"Come back, you cowards!" Frollo scolded before looking to the guards by Drell's cage. "You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

Half of the men there left until Atticus, Drell, and Phoebus grabbed three of them to knock them out on the head.

"Alone at last." Phoebus smirked.

Atticus hopped down from his cage and broke Cherry, Mo, and Hilda's chains and then came to his puppy to free him and once he freed Patch, he was then pinned down by the puppy and where he was attacked by 'puppy kisses' from Patch. Atticus laughed as he then picked up Patch and set him on the ground and both looked serious now. The guards began to try breaking down the Cathedral door.

"Citizens of Paris! Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself!" Phoebus called out. "Will we allow it?!"

"NO!" the crowd called back.

"And now we have all of Paris by our side." Mo smiled.

"I think the cavalry's here!" Hugo cheered before seeing Phoebus. "Hey, isn't that-"

"Feeble?" Victor asked.

"Doofus?" Laverne asked.

"Phoebus!" Quasimodo smiled.

And where all of Paris seemed to over power the guards due to Phoebus's new strength. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch ran together and then a bunch of guards surrounded them. Atticus picked up Patch and threw him like a ball. Patch glared as he flew against the guards and they were knocked down like a bunch of bowling pins and he was a bowling ball.

"Strike!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

Cherry stood alone as the guards came up to her. The guards grinned darkly as they surrounded her. Cherry looked up before removing her glasses and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them as her eyes were shown to be crimson red and she hissed as she showed her vampire fangs.

And where this scared the guards so much that they ran for their lives. Cherry then smirked and set her glasses back on until a guard came right up to her. Atticus saw that and looked around to see what he could do, but then a brick fell right on top of the guard's head, knocking him out. Cherry and Atticus looked up to see that Victor had dropped the brick.

"Whew, nice save." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry replied.

"Someone mind helping me now?" Mo asked as she was surrounded by guards.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus narrowed his eyes and went to save his girlfriend from the guards.

Patch and Cherry began to enjoy the show as Atticus began to beat up the guards for trying to hurt his true love. Patch smiled as he vowed to do the same for Colette as soon as any danger would come to him, especially with being dogfather to the Air Buddies. The battle seemed to now be in Paris's favor. Victor and Hugo made a catapult and pushed it over and made it fall onto the guards.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Victor asked.

The catapult then sprung and sent the bottom onto the guards.

"Works for me!" Hugo laughed.

"We're winning!" Mo cheered.

Drell ran over to beside Phoebus as a guard was coming for them as Phoebus was by his trusty steed. Drell then tripped the guard to fall down behind the horse.

"Achilles, sit!" Phoebus told his horse.

And where the horse sat on the guard that Drell tripped. Drell and Phoebus smirked before shaking hands with each other, Drell tried to squeeze his hand playfully, but it ended hurting him instead thanks to Atticus.

"Fly, my pretties, fly!" Laverne laughed as she sent in the birds to attack and where the birds did so to attack the guards.

"Put your back into it!" the lead guard commanded the others as they tried to break into the church.

Quasimodo then tied a rope over a pot of fire to pour out onto the guards and soon poured it out onto them and where the guards all ran away from it.

Frollo managed to make it into the door as the Archdeacon came down.

"Frollo, have you gone mad?" The Archdeacon glared. "I will not tolerate this assault on the House of God!"

"Silence, you old fool!" Frollo shoved him down as he came up the stairs to the tower. "The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere." he then locked the door so no one could interrupt his assassination of Quasi.

"Let's go check on Esmerelda and Hilda." Drell said.

Quasimodo was eager to check up on Esmeralda and he came to her first. "We've done it, Esmeralda! We've beaten them back! Come and see!"

Esmeralda did not move from her spot and where this began to worry Quasimodo a bit.

"Erm... Esmeralda? Hilda...?" Drell tapped his knuckles together nervously. "Please wake up."

"Girls?" Patch frowned.

"Esmeralda, wake up!" Quasimodo touched the gypsy woman. "You're safe now..."

Drell did the same to Hilda and tears formed in his eyes as Cherry, Atticus, and Mo appeared. "No..." he whispered as he feared the worst. "My Hilda..."

Atticus soon came to them and felt their pulse, hoping for the best. He bit his lip nervously as he looked to the others and then heard a thump in his ear which then made him breathe in relief. The girls were still alive, they were just knocked out from inhaling the flames and smoke. "Okay, they're alive, they're just still unconscious from the fire and smoke." He then told them.

"That makes sense." Cherry replied.

"So, they'll be okay?" Quasimodo asked.

"We can only hope, but they aren't dead, that's the main thing." Atticus said.

"Thank goodness." Quasimodo sighed.

Drell took Hilda's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Frollo then mysteriously entered into the room. Patch soon started to growl as he smelled Frollo coming in.

"It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me," Frollo comforted the hunchback at first before taking out the dagger. "There, there, Quasimodo, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering."

Patch saw what Frollo was about to do and where he soon bit on Frollo's right leg. Frollo yelped and dropped the dagger. Quasimodo then glared as he grabbed the dagger and held it out threateningly toward his master.

"Dang, Quasi." Cherry hid a smirk as she was glad that Quasimodo was now standing up for himself just as Hilda and Esmeralda were slowly waking up.

Patch soon let go of Frollo's leg.

"Now, now, listen to me, Quasimodo..." Frollo backed away against the corner nervously.

"No, you listen!" Quasimodo snapped. "All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

"Quasimodo..." Esmeralda woke up.

"Drell?" Hilda coughed a little.

"Esmeralda!/Hilda!" Quasimodo and Drell turned to the girls.

"They still live, but not for long." Sombra said as he appeared next to Frollo.

"Uncle Sombra..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"We can take 'em." Patch said.

"Insolent pup!" Frollo sneered.

"I recommend we run while Atticus and Patch handle these two." Drell said.

The others nodded and did just that.


	14. Chapter 14

Atticus glared at the unicorn stallion.

"Be my prince!" Sombra sneered to Atticus. "Accept your fate and destiny!"

"Sure, if you can defeat me!" Atticus glared.

Sombra snarled and then lunged out for Atticus. Atticus lunged out for Sombra.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Frollo." Patch growled.

"I have no problem with harming a mutt." Frollo glared back.

"Of course you don't, because your heart is all cold and black, but you'll have a hard time hurting me!" Patch snarled.

Frollo sneered as he took out the dagger.'

"Just try me!" Patch challenged.

Frollo soon tried to stab Patch with the dagger. Patch growled and tackled down Frollo.

"What're you going to do, give me rabies?" Frollo taunted.

"DON'T TEST ME!" Patch snarled.

Frollo then remembered what Sombra gave him. Patch growled as he then looked like he wanted to bite right off of Frollo. Frollo then brought out the sword Sombra gave him. Patch growled bravely. Frollo held up the sword and slashed against the puppy. Patch soon dodged it as he could smell the magic from it. Frollo glared as he kept trying to slash at Patch.

"You're no match for a super dog!" Patch glared.

"I shall kill you, mutt!" Frollo glared.

"God, please punish this cold-hearted man." Patch begged to the sky.

"God doesn't help dogs," Frollo sneered as he held his sword close. "He shall strike down and smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit!"

Patch then began to howl and where the sword broke in two and where a gust of wind blew Frollo off the building, only for him to grab onto one of the gargoyles that was attached to the side of the building, but was now coming loose. The puppy looked down and soon cringed while covering his eyes with his ears as Frollo was meeting hid demise. Frollo yelled out as the gargoyle head seemed to snarl at him and he was now flying down and headed down to his death. 

Atticus and Sombra continued to fight.

"Come to the Dark Side, Atticus..." Sombra prompted like Darth Vader.

"I'll never join you!" Atticus glared. "And don't try the 'I am your father' thing."

"No, I'm not your father, but I am your uncle." Sombra replied.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus said, unfazed.

"Join me!" Sombra demanded.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Atticus glared.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive!" Sombra glared back.

"I don't want to be evil!" Atticus growled. "I just wanna live my life with the power and magic of friendship!"

Sombra soon had an idea and where he smirked. Atticus glared as he really didn't want to deal with his uncle. Cherry, Mo, Drell, Hilda, Esmeralda, and Quasimodo found themselves in suspense of Atticus's battle with Sombra. Sombra soon whispered something to Atticus with a smirk and where Atticus went wide-eyed.

"Come on, Atticus, slice and dice him!" Cherry called out.

"Remember what will happen." Sombra smirked quietly.

"Okay, but at least let me have sometime to think it over." Atticus whispered.

"Fine, I can wait a few more hours or years, but now it's time I make it look like I escaped." Sombra whispered before using his magic to blind them for a moment as he teleported away.

Atticus bowed his head with a sigh.

Cherry and Mo ran to his sides.

"What happened, Atticus?" Mo pouted.

"Yeah, what happened?" Cherry asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Atticus sighed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad..." Cherry replied.

"Trust me, it is...." Atticus gulped.

Cherry and Mo looked to each other in concern.

Patch came beside Atticus. "Is it all over?" he then asked softly.

"Sure, boy," Atticus sighed as he picked up Patch. "It's all over."

Morning soon came in Paris and where everything was going to change for the better.

"The sun..." Cherry groaned slightly.

They all soon came out the only one they were waiting for was Quasimodo. Quasimodo was being helped out, his eyes burnt slightly from the glowing sun and he covered his eyes. He then opened his eyes again and took a look around as the crowd looked back at him. A little girl came over to Quasimodo, she then reached out to touch his face. Once she touched it, she didn't seem scared of him. Quasimodo felt touched at that and hugged the girl.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Clopin called out.

Everyone soon accepted Quasimodo as one of them. Cherry, Mo, and Patch smiled as Quasimodo was now accepted as part of the town and no longer had to hide away in shame. Phoebus and Esmeralda smiled as well as they stood together with Djali as they were getting closer than ever. Atticus was happy that Quasimodo got to be accepted but he was worried for the day when he would have to fulfill his end of the deal with Sombra that he made years ago.

"You two should come visit for Le Jour D'Amour someday." Clopin smirked as he stood between Atticus and Mo.

"We sure will." Mo and Atticus assured him.

Clopin smiled as he then went off. Atticus smiled until he frowned, thinking about the worst.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Drell, Hilda, and Patch soon teleported away.

Atticus held his head. "Drell, I kinda wanna be alone..." he then said.

"What's up?" Drell folded his arms at the boy.

"I just wanna be alone." Atticus said as he walked away.

"Atticus!" Drell called.

Atticus went to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

'Remember our deal.' Sombra's voice echoed in Atticus's head.

Atticus groaned and buried his face in his pillow. This was going to be a reminder to him from time to time until the day of when his uncle's rise would come.

The End


End file.
